Respect
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Jason is sick and tired of Percy a supposed "hero." In his eyes he is the leader and Percy is dead weight to them all. Jason is ready to take Percy down but what happens when Apollo and Hera freeze time so Jason and the gang can go into Percy's painful past and travel through his deepest fears and thoughts? What will they find? Will Jason find respect towards Percy?
1. Alpha

I introduce to you jealous Jason…..REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!

The chosen seven demigods' were sailing smoothly on the Argo once again. To be honest to himself, Jason would admit there was one particular person he wouldn't mind blasting lightning through their bodies and listening to their helpless shouts as they were electrocuted. Jason would love to stare down at their "leader" and crush him until he screamed bloody murder. Jason then would then toss him into the ocean and see how fast he could heal from his lesson and hopefully repeat. He hated how he kept hearing that that Percy is the most powerful demigod of our generation. That is exactly where he has everyone fooled. Jason sneered and muttered to himself bitterly as he glared blades into the water,

"He's weak….probably the most weak demigod to walk this planet and dare wear the robe of praetorship. He's brought shame to Rome"

Percy Jackson was no hero, he was dead weight. To Jason it seemed that only he was wise enough to see through the mist of Percy's deceit, but Percy was good, Jason had to admit that part. He even had his best friend fooled! Leo turned into a fan girl whenever Percy was near water and practically begged him to do a trick, and since the crew were sailing on a boat, that was nearly every minute! Frank and Hazel were his 'posy' and stayed flanked to his side, defending him, laughing with him with this brotherly or in Hazel's case sisterly look plastered on their faces- The were Roman's for Zeus's sake. Even Piper seemed to be fooled, she cooed and 'awwed' at how Percy and Annabeth broke the rules to stay with each other through the night, she found it 'admirable'. To Jason, only Coach Hedge he seemed to be the only smart ones on this boat. And there was Annabeth….for a daughter of Athena she really was stupid, even she bought Percy's "hero" façade….Percy was all name and no game and Jason thought he needed to be called out. Jason grabbed his sword and stormed to where the phony sat talking with the others.

*********LINE BREAK! FREE LINE BREAK HERE GET YOUR LINE BREAK NOW! 50% OFF!**********

Everyone sat around Percy listening as he told a joke that included a dam, they all erupted in contagious laughs as he got to the punch line. Even Coach Hedge was snickering; even the middle aged satyr had to admit that Percy was a good kid. Percy continued a story about how he was transformed into a guinea pig which made everyone burst into laughter once more. They were all comfortable; Percy had his arm around Annabeth, Frank and Hazel were cuddled up together, Piper re-braided her hair lazily and Leo fiddled with a scrap of metal and a couple of bolts as Percy continued his story. Percy let out a chuckle as he remembered what happened next

"And then that's when he….."

The door slammed open and a very angry Jason was revealed. Percy asked warmly

"Hey Jason, what's hangin'….Whoa dude are you alright? Your red."

They crew's suspicious eyes swept up to Jason. He raised his gladius to Percy's throat ignoring the gasps and answered coldly,

"What's "hanging" is that I realized you Perseus are a problem."

Percy disarmed Jason easily and looked up at Jason in confusion,

"Okay first off no need to use full names, seriously just don't and no need to use swords. And what did I do? Is it the praetorship? I'm already going to quit dude, you already have your job back dude. No big deal"

Jason's eyes grew even colder as he hissed,

"Quit? Quit? Praetorship is a huge deal **_Graecus_**. You didn't even deserve to wear the honorable toga, it is a "big deal." Besides they simply allowed it because they were obviously distraught about my absence."

Leo gasped,

"Jase dude, what's your deal? Percy's great. Maybe your just….. jealous!"

Jason's eyes widened, "Me? Jealous? Jealous of what his stupidity and weakness? All I'm trying to say that the **_Graecus_** isn't worthy to be praetor!"

Percy rolled his eyes slightly,

"Okay Jason maybe I'm not "worthy" to be praetor or whatever and that's fine…."

Percy's eyes grew mischievous as he begun to cough. The crew except for Jason crowded him asking if he was okay. He croaked,

"Oh yeah sorry. The levels of Jason's ego's is toxic."

They all stifled laughs and grins. Percy casually walked so he was standing closer in front of Jason: nose to nose, staring him down. Jason scowled,

"Your weak Jackson. The weak need to be hunted and preyed upon."

And that was when Jason came to realization that HE was alpha. Percy was intimidating his status, he would not be dethroned by an underdog. Percy asked,

"Now that I'm here Jason… Why don't you tell me what about me is disturbing you."

Jason nodded, "You are weak Perseus, reckless and your dead weight to my team and I."

Piper looked at her boyfriend with a newfound annoyance and started out,

"Jason stop…."

Annabeth held her back and told her that Percy had everything under control.

"Yeah Annabeth's right Pipes. It's fine let the big man speak, he sure does have a lot of words but I don't seem to hear anything….guess my ears don't listen to egotistical jerks."

Jason's hands began to spark and Annabeth watched the seen unfold closely- her grey eyes were calculating and her hands on her dagger. She was ready to attack at any moment, so was Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank.

Jason growled humorously,

"Big words for such a little brain…..unlike Annabeth here you're stupid. Well actually all of you are fools if you follow Percy's orders…he'll get you all killed."

Frank yelled, "Your out of order Jason."

Percy said calmly but the ground began to rumble slightly and the waters began to stir, "And your defiance and huge ego will sink this ship. A divided ship can't sail Grace. And don't you dare call any of my friends fools before I make a fool out of you. Also you don't run this ship we both do Grace, it's people like you that make a bad name out of Romans."

With that Percy added, "Now if you would excuse me." and pushed pass Jason.

The son of Zeus turned red and zapped Percy slightly. Hazel screamed, "JASON, STOP!"

Percy turned around now beginning to turn red, "Did you just zap me Blondie?" Percy's hands crept to Riptide but he soon voted against it, he really wasn't in the mood to fight the nuisance. Instead he willed the water to encase Jason into a mini water hurricane, he stopped twirling his finger and the water obeyed and dosed Jason head to toe. Percy smirked and begun to stride away. Jason growled and picked himself up from the floor. Jason then sputtered out water, pushed his soaked hair out of his electric eyes and called after him,

"You're not fit to lead this ship Percy, you're reckless and selfish…."

Percy stopped walking and turned around, he opened his mouth but Jason added quickly,

"What about Beckendroft huh? Or Bianca.? You made a promise Jackson….a promise that you broke. You ruin everything, you ruined Silena's life and left her brokenhearted as you did Nico…he trusted you. Your sick Jackson, you should have been blown up, you should have stopped the automation instead of cowering away. You're known for protecting your friends and how you're willing to do anything for them and yet you failed. You. Are. A. Murderer. You let Bianca's sister run off to save the day without trying to stop her…. you let Beckendroft get blown to smithereens as you swam to safety. You're a cowardly…"

Percy's eyes glazed slightly and his breath slowed as he grew pale. Annabeth's eyes widened- he was thinking about "it."

Annabeth shouted, "STOP," as she saw the tears gathering in Percy's eyes. Jason sneered, "He's crying because he knows it's true." He zapped Percy lightly and watched as he shuddered at the little shock, falling to his knees. "You Percy Jackson are a failure; the two deaths you caused are two to many."

Annabeth screamed sternly and angrily, **"Stop."**

Percy was stuck in a memory, he could vagueily hear screaming from his friends to Jason. But that was very fuzzy. At the moment he saw Beckendroft, they were on the Princess Andromeda, the waves were rocky and the air was steamy and hot. Percy closed his eyes as he remembered, "

_I swallowed. One of the giants had his hands around Beckendorf's neck. I was in no shape to rescue him, and even if I tried, he would die before I got there. We both would. Beckendorf mouthed one word: Go. I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him. The second giant was rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowly-toward the watch on his right wrist. I wanted to scream, NO! Then down by the swimming pool, one of the dreacenae hissed, _

_"What issss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?"_

_ Beckendoft closed his eyes tight and brought his hand up to his watch." _

The seen changed and foggily Percy realized he was in the Land without rain and was speaking seriously to Bianca Di Angelo. Percy's mouth went dry.

_I __**told her about the maintenance hatch. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside."**_

_"__**How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed."**_

_"__**Distract it," I said. "I'll just have to time it right."**_

**_Bianca's jaw tightened. "No. I'll go."_**

_"__**You can't. You're new at this! You'll die."**_

_"__**It's my fault the monster came after us," she said. It's my responsibility. Here." **_

**_She picked up the little god statue and pressed it into my hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him … tell him I'm sorry."_**

_"__**Bianca, no!"**_

**_But she wasn't waiting for me. She charged at the monster's left foot._**

**_Bianca got right next to the giant's foot, trying to balance herself on the metal scraps that swayed and shifted with his weight._**

**_The monster raised his sword to smash Grover. Then he froze._**

**_Talos cocked his head to one side, like he was hearing strange new music. He started moving his arms and legs in weird ways, doing the Funky Chicken. Then he made a fist and punched himself in the face._**

_"__**Go Bianca!" I yelled.**_

**_Zoe looked horrified. "She is inside?"_**

**_The monster staggered around, and I realized we were still in danger. Thalia and I grabbed Grover and ran with him toward the highway. Zoe was already ahead of us. She yelled, "How will Bianca get out?"_**

**_The giant hit itself in the head again and dropped his sword. A shudder ran through his whole body and he staggered toward the power lines. _**

_"__**Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. **_

**_The giant's ankle snared the lines, and blue flickers of electricity shot up his body. I hoped the inside was insulated. I had no idea what was going on in there. The giant careened back into the junkyard, and is right hand fell off, landing in the scrap metal with a horrible CLANG!_**

**_The giant crumbled from the top down: his head, his chest, and finally, his legs collapsed. When we reached the wreckage we searched frantically, yelling Bianca's name. We crawled around in the vast hollow pieces and the legs and the head. We searched until the sun started to rise, but no luck….._**

_"__**We can keep searching," I sad. "It's light now. We'll find her."**_

_"__**No we won't," Grover said miserably. "It happened just as it was supposed to."**_

_"__**What are you talking about?" I demanded.**_

_"__** He looked up at me with big watery eyes. "The prophecy. One shall be lost in the land without rain."**_

**_Why hadn't I seen it? Why had I let her go instead of me?_**

**_Here we were in the desert. And Bianca di Angelo was gone._**

Percy was knocked back into present time; he stared up at Jason silently. Tears streamed down Percy's face as he picked himself from the ground, turned on his heels and ran to his room, his sea green eyes broken and his figure slumped. Jason smiled victoriously and yelled out after Percy, "WEAKLING!" The others broke out of their shocked trance and locked eyes with the cocky blue eyed demigod. Piper casually walked towards Jason and he readied himself for an endearing kiss, instead he got a harsh slap to the face. He stumbled backwards, his eyes wide and his cheek stinging,

"Jason, I'm disappointed in you, this isn't the you I fell in love with or the one I want to be with."

Piper then waited at the door for the others. Hazel then went up to him and just stared, Jason wasn't sure why but he winced just as much as he did with Piper; it was like Hazel had struck him. Jason's insides bubbled, he felt….guilt, resentment? Frank shook his head in disappointment,

"You're a egotistical, mean jerk. You don't deserve to sail this ship."

He then joined Hazel and Piper. Leo walked up to him with a frown, "Dude….not cool,"

Coach Hedge walked to him and said, "Bad choice for an enemy kid…a bad choice along with a bad attitude." His hooves clopped away as he disappeared into his bedroom. Last was Annabeth, she was crying. He stayed silent and prepared to be slapped but instead she began to speak,

"You have no idea what Percy has been through, the pain, the suffering, the fear. He's so respected because he embraces his fears and doesn't let them dictate his life, he was the prophecy child and leads demigods into battle, he knows what it feels like to have people's lives depending on him. He held the sky for goodness sakes, if he failed then you wouldn't even be here. You're an egotistical, stupid jerk. You were lucky Percy didn't attack you, you would have been dead, and he's stronger than you, better than you and has a better character than you."

Jason winced at Annabeth's speech and cried several octaves above key as Annabeth kicked him in the soft spot. He sank to his knees and watched as the gang stormed away and slammed the door behind them. There was a blinding light and a figure stepped forward. Jason stuttered as he bowed respectfully, "Lady Hera and Lord Apollo…what are you doing here?" (A/N SEE AUTHORS NOTE!)

TBC TBC TBC TBC Me thinks I'll add more Percy thoughts and Percy past! Anyone think I should add abusive Gabe? SPOILER: THE CREW WILL GO INTO PERCY'S PAST AND JASON IN THE END WILL RESPECT PERCY MORE. ALSO IN ITALICS WERE FROM THE TITANS CURSE (RICK RORDIAN OWNS BLAH BLAH) srry if ooc


	2. The Greatest and The Best

WOW YOU DUDES ARE AWESOME ONLY ONE CHAPTER N THIS TYPE OF OUTCOME IS MIND BLOWING….HOW ABOUT THIS…IF YOU GUYS KEEP BEING AWESOME I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EACH DAY AND KEEP UP WITH LONG CHAPTER! How about it? Willya stay awesome n keep reviewing? (regular font= present time, italic= past…this= long freaking chapter

Jason

There was a blinding light and a figure stepped forward. Jason stuttered as he bowed respectfully, "Lady Hera and Lord Apollo…what are you doing here?"

Apollo lowered down his black aviators and looked down at Jason with slight disgust.

"You are out of line dude, you need to chill." Apollo looked up at the sky as pondering about something until he smiled gleefully,

"Percy is crying

Jase is one cruel Roman dude

I am so awesome."

Hera huffed and placed her hand on her hips,

"What he means is that you Jason were out of line. For you to be successful in this quest young demigod you need to be respectful and for that it seems that you will need to be taken to Percy's past."

Jason huffed,

"But Percy's life is amazing he has a loving mother and a godly parent who pays attention to him, I've suffered more than him Lady Hera…."

Hera snapped,

"Looks may be deceiving young demigod."

With that she and Apollo strolled to Percy's room. Jason had a bad feeling in his mouth, and he was pretty sure it wasn't just because of Apollo's terrible haiku. Jason began to wonder,

"Am I wrong?"

Although his actions would speak against this, Jason really didn't want to find out that Percy's past was really that bad but Lady Hera's tone was dead serious. Jason quickly waved that thought away, he was Roman for gods sake he couldn't be wrong.

The god and goddess ventured to Percy's room and frowned as he saw the rest of the gang crowded at his door. Annabeth cried as she thumped at the door,

"Please open Percy, I know your hurting but please let me help you!"

A broken voice screamed back, "I can't be helped, LEAVE!"

As the crew noticed Hera and Apollo they bowed respectfully. Annabeth questioned; her grey eyes swirling with emotions,

"Why are you here Apollo?" She refused to speak to Hera; the evil witch that stole Percy away. Apollo spoke inside their heads quickly explaining everything, not wanting Percy to find out. Afterwards Annabeth hissed, "I don't think he's going to like this."

Lady Hera spoke evenly, "It needs to be done. Jason needs to respect Percy or else the quest will be a fail, Gaea will prevail."

They gang slowly nodded but Frank reasoned,

"But Percy won't open the door." Apollo snapped his fingers and disappeared, a couple seconds later the door flew open. Leo marveled,

"Awesome, he can beam out and transport like in Star Trek!"

The crew stared at him weirdly and he quickly shut his mouth. Hera, Apollo and the gang noticed the empty bed and began to search the room. After raiding the whole cabin and unsuccessfully finding Percy, Annabeth cried out in frustration,

"He has to be here!"

Hazel smirked as she saw a foot retreat further underneath the bed. She knelt down to floor and said softly, "Hey Percy."

There was a soft mumble, "Hi Hazel, are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes and spoke with warm golden eyes, "I should be asking the same thing to you Percy." The son of Poseidon claimed,

"I'm fine, really."

Hazel laughed, "If you're fine then why are you hiding underneath a bed?"

Percy stayed silent. Hazel told Annabeth where Percy was and soon the whole entire gang crowded his bed….well everyone save Jason. Percy said,

"I'll be out in an hour, please just let me rest. I'll be good by then."

Apollo muttered, "Sorry lil' dude." With that he pulled Percy from the bed and grimaced as he squirmed and tried to hide his tear-tracked face. He wiped his eyes and bowed respectfully,

"Yes, Lord Apollo?"

Apollo smiled at him brightly and pulled him into a tight hug. Apollo stepped back and fiddled with his tight polo shirt,

"Percy…. Dude I like you really, but they have to know."

"Know? K-Know what?"

Apollo didn't answer but the look he gave confirmed Percy's fear. Percy's eyes widened and he backed away in fear as unwanted tears began to bubble.

"No L-lord A-Apollo…..Please?"

Apollo approached the retreating boy carefully, "N-No No!"

Apollo touched Percy's forehead tentatively, his sea-green eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed cold. Frank caught him and followed Apollo and the others out of Percy's room.

Percy's POV

Percy woke up groggily, funny thing he didn't even remember falling asleep! He sat up and realized he was on the couch, he could have sworn that he was hiding underneath his bed like a coward. _He thought, "Maybe Jason was right. Maybe Jason was right. Maybe I am bringing down the team. Am I dead weight? I'll get them all killed, just like Bianca and Beckendorf It was my fault, mine and only mine. Zoe Nightshade: dead because she was protecting me. Annabeth: stabbed trying to protect me. All because I'm too weak and reckless to protect myself….. _"

Apollo's voice sounded far away as he spoke, "Percy….Percy? Are you with me?"

Everything was really heavy and foggy but Percy nodded none the less.

"Percy I need you to remember your past."

Percy choked,

"N-No…..I don't want to do that. It's bad. I don't want to do it. No! NO!"

Jason's eyebrows shot up because the great Percy Jackson looked scared, he never showed fear- he always seemed strong and solid, Jason wasn't sure if he admired or envied that about him. Percy withered uncomfortably on the couch, squeezing his eyes shut. Apollo continued,

"Percy I just need you to remember….just one _touch_ is all you need."

Apollo emphasized the word touch as he touched his forehead gently once more. The feel of the room around them shifted and became more radiant until it settled back and everything was very dim and quiet. The gang blinked rapidly and Leo felt his chest slightly and then cheered, "IM ALIVE!"

The gang then looked around and noticed they weren't on the Argo II anymore. They were in a small and dingy apartment; the floor was cluttered with poker chips and beer bottles. The walls had holes in them and the table was scratched and messily cluttered with half-eaten chips.

Leo cheered as he steeped towards the chips, "YAY FOOD!" Piper 'ewwed' and the rest of the gang rolled their eyes and took sat down in a slight daze. Percy sat down and curled into himself slightly, Annabeth sat next to him and put her arm around him comfortingly and gave a quick peck to his lips. A greasy man hobbled into view; he had a major beer belly, beady eyes and to top everything off he had three little greasy hairs combed over his overall bald head. Jason raised his sword and everyone except for Percy and Annabeth went into defense mode. Annabeth whispered as she saw the familiar architecture of the room, "This is your home isn't it?" Percy nodded quietly and looked at his shoes. "Do you know him? Tell me please."

Percy diverted his gaze from her grey eyes and placed them back onto his shoes. Annabeth silenced the others and told them to take a seat, the others mirrored similar questions on who the disgusting man was. Percy still hadn't looked up to face his tormentor because deep inside he was….. frightened. He snorted at the thought of the "great and powerful savior of Olympus" being afraid of a mortal who ate bean dip and played poker religiously. The fat man walked around as if not noticing the company of demigods and called out,

_"Punk? Don't hide you little bastard delinquent."_

Percy still hadn't looked up. Piper whispered, "I bet he smells horrible."

Percy nodded and muttered, "Like you wouldn't believe." Percy thanked the gods they hadn't heard him; maybe he could pretend he'd never seen the man in his life. The greasy man continued to creep around. Jason growled,

"Okay who knows this man. Someone does. Raise your hand now."

No one did, they all looked around at each other suspiciously well all except Percy, his eyes were now trained on the stained carpet. A scream erupted; the crew jumped and watched the scene in front of them unfold.

_A tiny boy was dragged out the closet and despite his thrashing and screaming the man's smile stayed. _Piper gasped,

"H-he looks like Percy!"

Percy didn't need to look up to know how the boy looked. He was around the age of six, his wild raven hair stuck up in every which way and his deep sea-green eyes held terror that a young boy shouldn't have ever. _Percy wanted to run away but his killer grip kept him grounded, young Percy whimpered and stifled a sob_. Annabeth's eyes narrowed,

"Is that you Percy?"

He stuttered back, "N-no. There are plenty of people with g-green eyes Wise girl."

The others were not convinced-Percy knew something they didn't. Jason ordered,

"Percy look at the scene, Lord Apollo and Lady Hera think it's important." Percy's eyes snapped upwards and his body unconsciously began to cower away. Jason tried again,

"Whoever knows this man raise their hand now." Percy slowly raised his hand and then quickly shot it back down. A voice boomed in a taunting voice,

_"Punk why would you hide from your daddy like that hmm? Why? Tell me Percy. Tell your daddy why?" _

_Gabe took a swig of beer and threw it at the wall violently. Percy managed to bite out despite his fears,_

_ "You're not my dad….my dad's brave and handsome and h-he's going to punish you for being so mean and smelly." Gabe smiled, _

_"Ohh how cute, you think that your daddy actually cared for you? You thought that anyone could really love you? Your nothing but trash. Lost at sea? More like lost in paradise away from you"_

_ Gabe didn't really think of Percy as his son, he actually refused to even admit that Percy was his step-son. He would put as eloquently as possible that he was just Sally's brat. Gabe just liked to taunt him and remind him that his real daddy was never coming back. Mustering all the strength he had young Percy pulled out of his grip and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Gabe's drunken_ _laughs filled Percy's ears despite how hard he pressed against his ears._

The son of Poseidon's hands crept to his ears as he closed his eyes, trying to block those horrid memories. It wasn't possible; this was a part of him. Frank and Hazel bent next to Percy and hugged him. Percy gave a shaky smile,

"I-I'm fine really."

Percy began to sing under his breath and Annabeth had to strain to hear the lyrics. Annabeth's nose crinkled as she played the lyrics back through her head,

"Oh, well, now Mama, we're all gonna die Mama, we're all gonna die. Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry, Mama, we're all gonna die"

Gabe mocked as his heavy footsteps neared the bathroom,

_"I hope you're getting ready for your beating in there. You know the drill punk." _

_Gabe didn't even have to tell him to exit the bathroom or remind him what the drill was exactly. Young Percy knew….How could he forget this daily agenda? Gabe did it every night. He shakily stripped away his shirt and pants and turned the doorknob slowly, not wanting to expose himself to the beast. Gabe took his leather belt and flipped it so the thick buckle was on display. Young Percy leaned against the door and began to walk towards the beast. Suddenly Percy was kicked in his stomach, sending him into the kitchen table. Gabe stalked towards his prey tauntingly raising his leg to crush him but didn't. Gabe showered the young boy with spit and the first lash was given. _

Percy winced as each blow was landed onto his younger-self body as if it were hitting him. Piper was crying into Leo's shoulder and he tried to comfort her. Jason glared at him for holding Piper but Leo just scowled and rolled his eyes. Hazel and Frank wept silently, trying not to make Percy feel bad, Annabeth was watching Percy closely and then there was Percy. It was as he had shut down; he wouldn't speak to anyone -even Annabeth. Jason remained neutral, he was angry at the slimy pig hurting Percy but he didn't feel anything other than that. He was Roman. Some may call it heartless and cruel but Jason call's it being a true Warrior. Emotions get you killed in a battle and as Jason learned- there was always a battle. Despite this Percy's life was perfect- Camp Jupiter loved him and made him their leader and he had two "amazing parent's" from what he heard. It was unfair; he was just too….Lucky. So what the man did this to him nearly ten years ago, this had to be the only time this happened….. right? The back of Jason's head nagged, "**wrong" **as he watched the past Percy get kicked in the stomach and arm twisted in a sinful angle.

Percy POV

WHIP, SPIT, HIT, KICK, SLAM, BAM, PUNCH, CRUNCH, GRAB, JAB, WHIP. The rhyme continued loudly in Percy's head until he covered his ears and screamed,

"STOP STOP MAKE IT STOP!"

Percy was shaking badly and began to mumble strange phrases, "Not a little scratch, Your report card came, brain boy…Mamma…. Mama, we're all full of lies Mama, we're meant for the flies. And right now they're building a coffin my size Mama, we're all full of lies"

"Percy are you okay?" Percy nodded absentmindedly.

_Gabe growled before smashing a bottle into his head _

_"Get up and clean up this mess runt, before your mother comes." _

_Young Percy was now light head and bleeding horribly, but he brokenly picked himself up and began to clean hurriedly before his mother came home. Gabe would beat Percy stupid the pig claimed…..well more stupid than he already was if his mom found out about this. Percy limped away and disappeared into the bathroom once more turning on the shower and sinking into the tub stiffly, letting the water cascade onto his head and mix with his tears. Little did he know that the water was healing and mending his bones and bruises. A woman screamed and cried out in pain. That was clue enough that young Percy's mom back and Gabe wished to drunkenly push her around as if she were a punching bag. A man's voice whispered,_

_ "Percy….. I'm sorry" _

And the scene faded. Everything was black then blindingly white. They were back on the Argo II. Leo picked up a letter and read aloud

"Dear demi-dudes and dudetts, Hera has written the following boring letter down below but everything looks better with my name- _Apollo_

Demigods: I hope that this was an awakening especially for the spawn of Jupiter. I would like to inform to you that we have frozen time until the tension and disrespect is no more. Until then young demigod's use this time to learn about each others strengths and weaknesses so that this team may prosper and not crash and burn. Your journey will not be an easy one and there will be an important decision that requires for this team to be in unity. Also there will be demigod's joining you later own, we cannot release who exactly it will be, in time you will find out,

-Hera"

"I guess that's it until the next scene. Percy…..?"

Percy was already gone, heading to his cabin; humming a sad song, softly shutting the door behind him. Percy sat on the floor slowly opening and closing his eyes feeling numb.

"Brain Boy, Deliquent, Punk, Stupid, Retard, Unwanted."

Percy pressed his eyes tight hoping the haunting voice would disappear. Percy screamed and tugged on his thick raven hair. He couldn't take it anymore, he was claustrophobic and uncomfortably warm yet chillingly cool, he was shaking…. was it fear? He wasn't afraid, he couldn't be- he had friends to protect. _"Brain Boy…." _

Percy shivered and ran out the door; he ignored the concerned stares and dove straight into the ocean quickly as if the boat was sinking.

Annabeth watched as Percy dove overboard, but something wasn't right, he seemed so frantic and scared. She walked over to the railing and looked down, that's when she saw Percy's body in the water begin to flail around as if he were drowning. Which was impossible for a Son of Poseidon but still. Annabeth called out worriedly,

"Hey Frank, can you change into some sort of sea creature and check on Percy for me?"

Frank nodded and jumped into the water changing into a dolphin. Leo snickered which earned him a glare from Hazel. Frank dove deeper until he saw the Son of Poseidon surrounded by frantic sea creatures that looked as if they were giving him a hug which Frank found strange looking. Tears were streaming from Percy's eyes and his breathing was irregular, it looked as if he was having some type of panic attack and was trying to calm himself down. Oh wait…..Panic attack. Frank's eyes widened and he dove after him. Frank changed back once they broke surface and tried to calm Percy down who was now spitting out water and gasping painfully while giving short and choppy breaths.

"Calm down Percy, your safe."

Percy choked, "S-sorry s-sorry sorry." He coughed and wheezed painfully. He told Percy to wait there and yelled up,

"HEY ANNABETH CAN YOU UM….COME DOWN HERE?" Annabeth jumped overboard and swam to Percy. She spoke gently, "Shhhh….. It's okay Percy you're okay."

She pulled him in a tight hug and held him until his breath evened out. She murmured as she petted his hair, "Seaweed brain…why can't the fates give you a break?" Annabeth buried her head in her shoulder and let the tears drip down her face. Jason peered from above, his eyes softening. He gripped the railing painfully hard as his electric blue eyes grew hard once more. Percy took everything away from him, His Romans, his title, Reyna, Piper and Leo wouldn't even look at talk to him and even Thalia thought of him as a brother more than Jason- It wasn't fair. Percy Jackson was Poseidon's favorite son, one of the few males that gained Lady Artemis' respect and Reyna's compassion. Percy Jackson was the defeater of Kronos. Percy Jackson was stronger. Percy Jackson was perfect. Percy Jackson was better than Jason. Jason was supposed to be the best and the greatest. To everyone he was just a less awesome and Roman replica of Percy- Jason hated it. Jason was oozing toxic green emotions. Jason had to beat everyone and be the best or else he would be a failure- That was what Jason and Thalia's drunken mother fed into their mind every night before they went to bed and before she took another swig of bitter-sweet vodka. He could see her electric blue eyes stare into his and his sisters with a serious and maddening glint in his mind. He remembered, "Be the best, do the best. You must be the best because you are Grace's."

Jason and Thalia would chorus, "Yes mommy," and they would close their eyes and this all wouldn't be forgotten. Jason had to be the best, his mommy commanded him to, it was etched in his brain and it was just his destiny…He was a Grace. (A/N) you know how if your last name is smith and you have sibling n they say you are a smith, thts what I was saying since his last name is Grace)

SEEEEE authors note

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THEM OF COURSE NICO BUT WHO ELSE? **OKAY SO HOW ABOUT IT? Was it bad? Good? Suggestions? Leave it down below. PLEASE REVIEW wrote this last minute srry for mistakes spelling grammar whatever…see ya bro fist! oh ps don't own PJ n song was MAMA BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE don't own either changed a word


	3. Mirror, Mirror In My Hand

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO Just- AWESOME-old-me she truly is awesome, see down below for a way for you to have a shout out/ chapter dedication! REVIEW! YOU CAN FAV IN FOLLOW BUT MAKE SURE YOU ALWAYS REVIEW (review I love the most can also get a shout out) THIS IS ELEVEN PAGES ON MICROSOFT I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!

Percy POV

Percy was angry; fuming, boiling to the point of explosion…..trust him it was possible because he had created a volcano eruption before. In his shaking hand was a mirror, he stared at his reflection in disgust. His reflections face grew bitter and his lips formed into a scowl. He spoke,

"You're so weak Jackson. Crying like a wimp…crying over Gabe?"

Percy wiped his eyes furiously not wanting to cry, he wouldn't cry for he was a hero. Heroes didn't cry. But Percy began to wonder if he really was a hero, because heroes didn't let people die, heroes were perfect. Percy's reflection screamed,

"STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF JACKSON AND SAVE THE DAY! STOP CRYING AND PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS!"

Percy nodded and repeated, "I'll protect them, I promise."

His reflection nodded in approval and transformed into the face of Gabe. The image of Gabe sneered,

"You're right punk, you are no hero. Your trash. Nothing. A waste of space."

Percy yelled back, "You lie. You're just mad you're a dumb old statue."

Gabe didn't respond and the image flashed once more, next was Beckendorf, Zoe and Bianca. The first to speak was Bianca,

"Percy, you are a hero. My death was my own fault. I know that the past years have been hard for you, and I can see in your eyes that you believe everything that the pig says…but it isn't true. You Percy Jackson are a hero."

The boat lurched causing Percy to drop the mirror; he scrambled off the bed and picked it up. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw that it was his reflection that stared back at him once more.

"Hello?"

The mirror didn't speak and no images flashed. Percy felt like he officially went nuts. He whispered as he touched the mirror,

"I swear that it was real….."

A shriek erupted through the silence followed by silence. Percy uncapped Riptide and charged out his room. He dropped his sword as he saw his two cousins; Nico and Thalia standing confusedly with their weapons drawn. Thalia looked the same, her short black hair had blue coloring stripped through it and she was dressed in black leggings and a pitch black, "Kill the rainbow, punch the rainbow" t-shirt that had a dark rainbow with knives through it and had on chunky spiked combat boots. And there was Nico who had black skinny jeans and a "Green Day" t-shirt with his infamous Aviator Jacket. Nico questioned as he hooked his sword in his belt loop and Thalia slung her bow on her back,

"Why are we here?"

Annabeth began to explain but was interrupted as Percy's cousins saw Percy standing almost frozen in place. Thalia ran over to him and hugged him tightly while Nico stood awkwardly until Percy dragged him into the hug. Thalia hugged Percy even tighter,

"Don't ever leave again kelp-head. I missed you."

Nico agreed and the trio released their bond, "I've missed my older idiot cousin." Percy pouted and yelped as Thalia punched him in the arm,

"Don't you ever leave again. I was worried sick! And what happened to your iron-skin?"

Percy chuckled, "Wasn't my fault, mother! And iron-skin is no more."

Thalia and Nico cackled evilly like villains and suddenly the trio sung, "PERCY HAD IRRRROOOONNN SKIN!" (A/N iron man anyone)

The others watched happily as the trio was reunited once again, well except for Jason; he scowled because Thalia hadn't even noticed him. The atmosphere suddenly altered and everything went black and then white. This time they were in a classroom. Annabeth brightened, "Ahh school…The home of learning and ingenuity."

Percy muttered,

"I've always hated this place."

Jason mocked, "Does wittle brain boy not know how to read?"

Percy growled but calmed as Annabeth put her arms around him. The whole gang scowled at Jason and moved closer to Percy.

Thalia gasped, "Jason? When did you get here?"

Jason scowled even more; his own sister didn't even notice him.

The group watched as an eleven year old Percy was shoved into the lockers and taunted.

_A mean looking ginger girl snarled,_

_ "Look at the idiot boy; he's so stupid he can't even read! I heard that he couldn't spell "couch," HES SO STUPID." _

Annabeth growled as well did the rest of the gang. Leo frowned, "They're so vicious."

_A fat brunette added, _

_"Why are you even in school idiot? You should just give up dummy." _

_The young Percy mumbled,_

_"I'm not stupid." _

_A lanky blue eyed boy laughed, _

_"Yeah you're right, you're retarded!" _

Thalia growled while Nico's hand crept to his sword. Percy sighed,

"Guys it's fine, it's nothing."

Annabeth hugged Percy and turned back to the scene, her grey eyes holding fire.

_A teacher strolled from the classroom and walked over to the group of tormentors._

_ "What is going on here Gracie? _

_The ginger spoke innocently, _

_"We were just helping Percy here pick up his things, sir._

_"The teacher nodded and told them, _

_"Be nice to Percy children, he isn't like the rest of us. He has special needs." _

_Gracie snickered, "You mean he's retarded, sir?" _

Percy closed his eyes, trying to block out the memories of the vicious bullies that made it impossible to escape living Tartarus at home with Gabe. Thalia and Nico scooted towards Percy and slung their arms around his shoulders.

_The teacher shook his head, "No he's just slower than the rest of us." _

_Tears prickled the younger Percy's eyes as he gathered his things and ran to the bathroom. Gracie whispered as he passed, "your special all right….special Ed."_

Hazel whispered, "How could she be so mean?"

All eyes were on Percy, he chuckled remembering the talk with his reflection earlier in the morning,

"She obviously was just jealous of my awesome way of spelling couch; I believe it was C-u-o-c-h."

Thalia and Leo laughed nervously until the whole group joined in with weak chuckles- well all except Jason of course. The scene flashed so that they were in a classroom.

_ A plump woman with ill applied makeup called, _

_"Percy Jackson read the next paragraph." _

_The children in the classroom turned to the back of the classroom were a very red Percy sat nervously. He started out, "M-Miss?" _

_The class snickered as the ginger spoke, "This is going to be good." _

_The teacher scowled, "Percy read now or else I will have to call your parent's." _

_A voice muttered in the distance, __**"My mom is working, so that means Gabe will have to come. I don't want to see Gabe any more than necessary. Besides he'll probably beat me if I disrupt his poker tournament."**_

Thalia questioned,

"Whose voice is that?"

Percy muttered in a daze, "M-My thoughts?"

This was not going to be good. Thalia and Nico turned to Percy,

"Who is Gabe and why would he beat you?"

Percy stayed silent and kept his eyes trained forward. Percy's cousins looked at the others for an explanation but their reaction was similar to Percy's. Nico wondered why a look of discomfort in sadness drew across everyone's faces while Jason simply smiled smugly.

_Percy began to read with a slight stutter,_

_ "I-I dear…" _

_The teacher corrected, " Read."_

Frank objected, "This is just cruel."

_ Percy blushed as he tried to continue. The letters began to swim around, as they did back flips and jumped about. Tears prickled Percy's eyes as he sniffled, _

_"I c-can't read this." _

_The vicious teacher questioned, "And why is that Percy?" _

_Percy didn't answer. _

_"Because you are lazy." _

_Percy answered with tears now streaming down his face, "Of course Miss." _

_Percy's voice sounded, __**"Stay polite and maybe she won't call Gabe. Just like we practiced, Yes Miss, no Miss. It's worth it if I don't get Gabe's "special" punishment. **_

Thalia growled, "What punishment? WHO IS GABE?"

Nico added in a roar, "WHO DARE HURT MY COUSIN?"

Everyone's eyes went wide at the two protective cousins, while Percy stayed silent.

_A kid laughed, "No Miss Montgomery HE'S JUST STUPID!" _

_The class erupted in giggles while Percy grabbed his things and jumped out his seat. The teacher warned, "If you leave I will be forced to call your parents."_

_ Percy ignored her and ran out the classroom._

Thalia screeched, "SHE'S SO MEAN! I BET SHE'LL BE NICER IF I SHOVE MY QUIVER UP HER…."

Leo interrupted, "APRICOT!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly as he explained,

"When you want to say the bad 'a' word just say apricot."

Leo looked down in embarrassment as everyone continued to stare at him weirdly.

_Percy ran out the room and slid down the lockers as he buried his face in his knees. The younger Percy mumbled, "Why am I so stupid. Maybe Gabe is right."_

Thalia and Nico growled, "WHO IS THIS GABE AND WHAT DID HE SAY TO PERCY….HE BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED YOU!"

Percy pretended not to hear them. The scene jumped once more so that they were right outside an apartment door.

_Percy had his shaking hand on the doorknob and thought as he slowly turned it, __**"Come-on Percy don't be scared. It's fine, maybe he'll be nice just this once." **_

Frank muttered, "not."

_The younger Percy timidly walked through the door and winced as Gabe growled,_

_ "Why are you home punk?"_

Thalia and Nico scowled.

_Percy stuttered, "I…um I was sent home early sir."_

_ Percy now was forced to call Gabe sir; he would respond to nothing else and would beat him senseless if he didn't. _

Percy closed his eyes tightly, refusing to cry, he wouldn't cry.

_"On your hands and knees punk."_

_ Younger Percy did so fearfully, closed his eyes and braced himself for the worse. _

Thalia questioned,

"What is he going to do?"

Nico added, "He isn't going to hit you…is he?"

Thalia scolded,

"No. Even if that jerk did, he would get a knuckle sand which for Percy. Aint' that right Perce?"

Thalia knocked Percy's shoulders playfully but Percy continued to stare at the floor.

_Gabe stalked around Percy, encircling him menacingly; "Punk do you know what this means?" _

_Younger Percy whimpered, "Yes sir." _

_"Do you understand how rude it is for you to disrupt my poker game this night?" _

_"Yes, sir." _

_"You understand that you will need to punished?" _

_"Y-Y-Yes sir…" _

_Gabe brought his leg up and kicked Percy in the stomach causing him to collapse forward._

Thalia and Nico cried out in shock before jumping up and charging Gabe. The image rippled but there was no affect.

Percy muttered, "Just sit down."

They did so and tried to control their rage, they both were shaking in anger. Thalia was sparking dangerously, while shadows swirled around Nico. They weren't the only ones angered because sparks flew from Leo's hands, diamonds laid around the fuming Hazel, Frank's hand crept to his bow while Annabeth's grey eyes became a burning fire and her hand's gripped her dagger. Jason simply shrugged and examined his nails.

_Gabe grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the table. He took a swig of beer and slurred as he stumbled towards him, "Apologize." _

_Percy cried out with tears flowing down his eyes, "I'm so sorry sir, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Gabe slurred as he kicked him once more, _

_"I don't believe it."_

_ "SORRY S-SORRY! Please don't hurt me anymore." _

_Gabe threw the empty bottle at Percy's hair and said softly in a drunken slur, "Comehere." _

_Percy scrambled upwards and shakily stood in front of him. SLAP. Percy's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to hold his cheek. Gabe ordered, _

_"Cry wimp." _

_Percy bit his lip and he tried to not cry but a sob escaped his lips and tears began to flow. Gabe took hold of his thick raven hair once more and dragged him to the hot stove, menacingly pressing his head closer to the heat_. Annabeth gripped her dagger tighter.

_"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO. IF YOU DO THIS MOM WILL FIND OUT!" _

_Gabe threw him to the ground like rubbish and picked him back up by the back of his shirt. He dragged Percy to the closet despite his cries and shouts for mercy and locked him in the darkness._

Thalia's rage returned and her foot restlessly more sparks flew while Nico unconsciously summoned the more shadows for they both knew of their cousins claustrophobia. The scene around them darkened and the only thing heard was the rapid breathing of young Percy.

Hazel covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes tightly, tears prickled Thalia and Nico's eyesight while Percy sat like a statue. After what felt like hours the door finally opened and out rocketed the sobbing Percy.

_ A friendly voice questioned, "Percy what are you doing in the closet and why are you all scratched up?" Percy flew into his mother's grip and let the tears fall. Percy's mother probed,_

_ "Percy what happened? Please tell me who did this." _

_Percy lied, "I fell down the concrete steps outside….and I was looking for something in the closet but accidently locked myself inside….No big deal mom."_

_ Sally held him closer, "…..Okay Percy….. How about some cookies?" _

_Percy perked up, "Blue cookies?" _

_Sally nodded and the duo skipped to the kitchen. Gabe growled from the couch,_

_ "SALLY BEAN DIP. YOU ARE ON THIS EARTH TO SERVE ME." _

_Sally frowned but nodded and turned to Percy, "Maybe tomorrow baby." _

_Percy smiled and nodded but when he turned around he sulked and tears began to fall as he ran to his room. _

The scene faded and they were back on the Argo II. Thalia and Nico cornered Percy and approached him slowly. Percy backed away gradually, his eyes downcast in shame and his frame shaking from reopened memories. Thalia and Nico reached out to touch his arm and Percy flinched as he whimpered,

"D-d-don't hurt m-m-me."

The cousins frowned, "Percy please we just want to talk."

Percy bit out, "Talk about what?"

"Percy…Please."

Percy turned on his heels and sprinted to his room, closing the door behind him. Annabeth approached them,

"I think he needs space…. he won't even talk to me."

Thalia and Nico argued boldly with determination in their eyes, "Well were family."

With that the two of them picked the lock to Percy's cabin and shut the door behind him.

Thalia POV (I guess?)

Thalia and Nico were furious. How dare that bastard hurt their cousin? Thalia and Nico loved Percy more than a brother and looked up to him, he is so head strong and unbreakable, how could he have such a horrible past? Thalia hated it, hated the fates….hated Gabe. Thalia and Nico prayed in their heads,

"Dear lord Poseidon I hope you get your mighty trident shove up your lazy..."

They stopped their prayer when they heard a sniffle. They saw a figure in the corner of the room, staring into a mirror. The two demigods carefully approached Percy and called out,

"Perce…. you okay?"

Percy said flatly, "Perfect."

They sat down next to Percy and Thalia placed his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. Nico asked softly,

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Percy muttered, "It doesn't matter…"

Thalia argued, "Yes it does. It is very important; you need to get this off your chest."

Percy growled as he tried to lift his head,

"Leave it. I'm fine. Besides you both have had a harder life than me."

Thalia scoffed, "No we haven't Percy, sure we've encountered death and neglect, but having your own home turned into a living Tartarus is completely different. You've been living in fear and not only physical but mental abuse too..."

Nico added, "Besides you've had to be strong for six **whole** years, you haven't had a break, your whole life has been a battle. You've been on edge with deadlines every second and on top of that you have been protecting your friends."

With that Percy began to whimper, "I want a break, I don't want any more wars. There has been so much war! I miss my mom, I miss Grover. I miss my dad. I WANT TO GO HOME."

Thalia and Nico frowned as they realized that this whole entire time when he was missing he hasn't been to back to Camp Half-blood or seen his mother and father. They hugged Percy closer, even Nico who was really wasn't a hugger decided to comfort his broken cousin. Percy hated how weak and whiny he sounded but he missed his home, he was a momma's boy after all. Thalia comforted,

"It's okay, were here….you can…you can cry if you want to."

Percy sat upright and claimed, "I won't cry."

He jumped up from the ground. He then uncapped and twirled riptide as he claimed determinedly, "There isn't time for crying. This is war."

Thalia and Nico nervously bit their lips and glanced at each other. Nico tried,

"It isn't war right now, you can rest now, Perce."

Percy chuckled bitterly as he swiped at the air,

"There's always a freaking war Nico, don't you understand? There are no breaks. I'm an eternal warrior. A voice inquired smoothly, "_a slave to man kind? A slave for the gods?" _Percy shook the foreign voice out of his head.

Thalia pleaded, "Percy you deserve a break please just rest."

Percy recapped Riptide and sunk to the floor next to his cousins. Percy put his head in his knees and mumbled,

"I feel crazy. Am I crazy? The mirror speaks to me, it's actually quite nice. The people inside say nice things…well all except Gabe and Luke but…."

Thalia and Nico's eyes widened,

"Yeah maybe you need to rest."

Percy snorted, "I'm not crazy I swear!"

He reached over and brought the mirror to them. "Zoe? Are you there?"

Thalia winced. Percy laughed at nothing that was said,

"Oh Zoe we really need to teach you modern English."

Thalia and Nico stared at Percy and took the mirror from his hands. Percy said with a grin, "Zoe says Hello."

The two cousins stared at Percy worriedly,

"There isn't anyone their Percy."

Percy stared up at them in horror as tears streamed down his face.

"What's wrong with me?"

Thalia asked, "When was the last time you slept."

Percy mumbled, "This is war there isn't any time for sleep Thals."

"Percy….."

He sighed, "A couple of days….maybe more? But I'm not tired."

Thalia began to pat his head gently and hum, just the way Artemis taught her with animals. Percy's eyes drooped and soon he was snoring softly. Together they carried the slumbering son of Poseidon, Listening to the string of phrases that flew out his mouth. He repeated over again sleepily,

"A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war….To the soldier, The civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war….."

Thalia frowned as she realized Percy was always the leader, he's never walked a day in his life where he hasn't had a beating heart depending on him. Thalia finally noticed how lucky she was, she had conquered the being the prophecy child and handed the burden to Percy. Just as they were about to leave, Percy took hold of Thalia and Nico's hand and pulled them onto the bed. Percy murmured, "I've missed my cousins…..don't leave." Despite Nico's embarrassment he nodded as did Thalia and the trio fell asleep in each other's arms

Annabeth POV

They all sat awkwardly around the table not really sure what to say. Day two of tormenting Percy with past memories and Jason still hadn't apologized. Annabeth really wanted to smack him and then choke him until he apologized for making Percy cry. Percy didn't deserve Jason's jealous slurs nor did he deserve his painful past. Piper and Leo hadn't spoken to Jason since the incident and I could tell that Jason was furious that Piper and he were broken apart because of Percy. Suddenly there was a blinding light that caused the demigods to bring out their weapons and point them at the source. There stood Lord Poseidon and Grover. They bowed to Poseidon and Annabeth ran to Grover and gave him a hug while everyone else waved. The feel of the room changed causing Poseidon and Grover to panic. Annabeth shushed them and just told them to wait. Like always the scene turned black and faded to white until it finally settled. They smiled and cooed at the slumbering trio and decided not to awaken them. They turned to the scene in front of them and gasped at what they saw , tears prickled their eyes. Annabeth and the other's mumbled simultaneously, "No…." (A/N AHAHAHHAA EPIC CLIFFY….SEE AUTHORS NOTE)

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THEY SAW! WINNER OR MOST CREATIVE GETS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM! SUGGESTIONS? COMPLAINTS? COMMENTS? LEAVE IT DOWN BELOW! Thirty seconds to mars –this is war was the song. I think I'll continue with songs what about you? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK THIS WAS BORING OR DIDN'T LIKE IT LET ME MAKE IT MORE ENJOYABLE! . (A/N aww. Yes I know Nico has already seen Percy but he was pretending to not know him. For those who may say Nico isn't this heartfelt , he is with family because he is is/was with Hazel and Bianca)

(honestly I thought it was good but firetruck you if you didn't like it jk) PEACE OUT!


	4. Fix You

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO VIOLLEET FOR UNICORNS COMMENT LOL N LMB111514 FOR GETTING REALLY CLOSE TO WHERE I WAS AIMING AT…SEE BOTTOM IF YOU WANT A DEDICATION SPOT (ps up-in clounds1285 I will try to use your idea and Punker81 you are awesome ALONG WITH ALL YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY I FEEL LIKE A ROCKSTAR)

PERCY IS ELEVEN 1 YEAR BEFORE HIS LIFE CHANGES

No POV (sorry any POV you'd like to see?)

They all gasped at the scene and tears prickled their eyes. Thalia and Nico woke up groggily, wiping drool from their mouths and turning to what everyone else was staring at. Nico murmured and his eyes burned, "Not this."

Percy's cousins hugged the slumbering Son of Poseidon. All their eyes turned to the memory in front of them,

Annabeth mumbled, "No…."

Poseidon growled, "What happened to him?"

_There stood Percy who was slightly hunched over; the young eleven year was quite beaten up. His breathing was short and uneven so it racked his bloodied and bruised body. This was obviously after a serious beating. His forearms were littered with scars and bruises as were his legs and face. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, glaring at his reflection. But the strange thing was he wasn't crying…no not a tear was shed, in fact Percy appeared as stiff and frozen as Medusa's victims. Percy was fine….there was no need for tears._

Annabeth sobbed a heart-wrenching cry.

_The most horrible part was that young Percy began to stare at a sharp knife placed on the counter. Screams were heard from the wooden barrier between Percy and Gabe, _

_"PUNK OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN." _

Poseidon observed the others who winced at the word "punishment".

Poseidon blanched,

"It isn't that bad right? Just a little shoving….right?"

Annabeth snapped, "Does that look like a 'little shoving to you'?"

Thalia scowled at Poseidon as did Nico.

Both hissed, "You knew?"

Poseidon nodded slowly but quickly reasoned, "It was the only thing I could do….It was either Percy being slightly mistreated or being an open target for monsters."

Thalia glowered darkly, "Slightly? Well news flash….he lives with a monster."

_**Percy conscious contemplated, "Percy the murderer or Percy the corpse?"**_

_In truth Percy hated both options and shook them out of his head. Murder was wrong no matter who it was, his mom would not be happy that his son was now a killer and if he killed himself then his mom would be stuck with the monster, he also knew she would be heart broken. He stared at his broken face in the mirror, his hair was messier than usual, his usually tan face now was pale and his sea-green eyes were dead. Suddenly an image swirled in the mirror causing the young boy to stumble back. Percy choked out departing his gaze from the knife, _

_"M-Mommy?" _

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed as she began to think in her head, "Is this real or is a hallucination? Has Percy broken to the point of delirium?"

_The image was of Sally and she spoke softly, _

_"Percy don't do this, your stronger than this…don't give this man satisfaction and don't give in to him…..stay strong Percy. I love you."_

_Percy hid the knife and turned back to the mirror in wonder._

_The image swirled and a beautiful brunette appeared and cooed, "Percy you are a warrior. You are special, you are important." _

Annabeth and Poseidon quizzed, "Aphrodite?"

Jason began to pick at his nails, clearly uninterested.

_Percy questioned, "How do you know?" _

_The woman smiled warmly, _

_"I just do." _

_Percy didn't look convinced but asked, "Who are you." _

_The woman smiled and flipped her hair, "You may call me….Aphrodite." _

Thalia gasped, "Wow Aphrodite actually sounds…..smart." Piper in return rolled her eyes and shrugged.

_Suddenly Percy realized something, "I'm speaking to a mirror….this isn't real." _

_Aphrodite nodded, "It is young Percy, all you must do is look into a mirror and I will show you the reflection of someone who may give you comfort. It is a gift" _

Nico and Thalia gasped and looked at their slumbering cousin, "So he really did see Zoe…"

_Percy's eyebrows furrowed at the woman, "But that isn't possible…." _

_The door swung open and in charged Gabe. "PUNK WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" _

Poseidon gripped his trident and growled, "HOW DARE HE TALK TO MY SON IN THAT MATTER!"

Thalia roared as lightening sparked, "Lord Poseidon why didn't you stop this?"

Poseidon muttered in a daze, "I didn't know it was this bad."

_Percy claimed as he tore his gaze from the mirror,_

_"The lady in the mirror." _

_Gabe's eyes narrowed until he snorted, _

_"STUPID AND CRAZY! COME ON EVERYONE LOOK AT THE FREAK SHOW!" _

_Strength and defiance flooded Percy's veins, _

_"Didn't know you joined the circus creep." _

_Gabe's eyes turned into fire as his poker bodies laughed. _

Nico cheered, "THUS THE DEFIANT AND SARCASTIC PERCY WE LOVE WAS BORN!"

_Gabe growled, "You dare embarrass me in front of my friends?"_

_Percy rolled his eyes, "You're more stupid than I thought Sir."_

The group of demigod's laughed while Jason sharpened his sword in boredom. Jason drawled,

"Ha-ha that was so funny I nearly forgot to laugh." Glares were cued as were eye rolls, Thalia's eyes narrowed and she made a mental note to speak to Jason after this.

_Gabe's gang laughed and passed gas in harmony. They were slobs, their teeth were painted yellow or severely missing in number, some hadn't taken a shower in weeks while some probably hadn't even heard of one. The slobs reeked of alcohol and smoke. They all sat at the scratched poker table, their habitat. A particular chubby man with warts painted upon his chin questioned with a nasty smirk, _

_"Hey Gabe do you want us to help you teach the punk to be seen and not heard?" _

_Gabe smiled wickedly and nodded, taking a cigarette and placing it between his foul lips. Gabe nodded, "Boys….the game is going to be put on a short….hold."_

Poseidon roared while holding his mighty trident, "IF HE TOUCHES MY BOY….."

Thalia snapped, "Take your trident and go firetruck yourself."

Leo high fived Thalia at the use of his secret language.

_He took a long puff of the cigarette and the foul gang began to stalk towards Percy. _

_**"Oh no….what did I just do?"**_

_They ones who didn't have cigarettes lit new ones up and the gang took a long drag in unison. First were the kicks that were placed upon his ribs, Percy still hadn't shed a tear nor let a scream slip his lips. Gabe screamed, _

_"CRY PUNK….I WAN'T TO SEE YOU CRY LIKE THE WEAKLING YOU ARE!" _

Poseidon was shaking and water began to flood the room.

_Percy grunted and curled into himself. Next were the punches that were aimed then soon fired. One man grabbed Percy and picked him up just to throw him nearly four feet from the ground. Percy groaned once more. Gabe ripped off Percy's jeans and shirt and left him quivering in his bare underwear. (A/N get your freaking mind out the freaking gutters) _

Poseidon roared and an earthquake began to throw the demigods aside like ragdolls. Percy awakened in a panic but soon fell asleep by Thalia's soothing, huntress melody.

_Gabe smirked and watched the bloodied and half-conscious boy attempt to crawl. The monster ordered, _

_"READY, AIM, FIRE." _

_With that they burned their angry cigarettes all over his body….this was when Percy began to scream. They didn't let up as they engraved the fire into his skin. Spit was showered upon his nearly naked body. _

This was when Poseidon and the other's eyes began to water. This was the first time he'd seen a god cry. Thalia grumbled,

"So much for Percy being his 'favorite son'. You completely ignored him….you didn't even check on him."

Poseidon's mouth shut with a 'snap' because he knew it was true, was it he who was the monster because he had known….well not completely know still…he had left his son and Sally with a monster.

_Gabe growled drunkenly, "BOW TO ME. BOW TO YOUR MASTER, SLAVE!" _

_Percy officially began to believe Gabe had gone nutzo; there was no way that Percy would be that submissive. In return he glared up at him. Percy scowled, _

_"Go. To. Hell." _

_Someone yelled, "GIVE 'EM HELL BOYS!" _

_With that pandemonium was released, some began to smash beer bottles upon his head while some began to stomp him, but the most courageous one took a vase and smashed it on his body. Percy's screams died down as did his tears…he shakily began to laugh-a drunken and crazed laugh. The others backed away and one questioned, "W-Why are you laughing punk?" _

_Percy mumbled, "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there…Become so tired, so much more aware."_

_Percy was bleeding out, red liquid swished around him, flowing like ribbons_. _Several gasps were sounded while one vaguely shouted, _

_"Aw Sh*** HE'S LOST TO MUCH BLOOD SOMEONE CALL 911."_

_One followed up,_

_"Why not let him bleed out? I ain't going down for this punk." _

_Gabe crouched down, "Punk don't you dare die….keep those eyes open."_

_Percy spat out blood and mumbled as his eyes closed, "I hope you burn…..you evil, evil MONSTER."_

And all they saw was light and all they heard was silence. Annabeth crawled to Percy and cradled him to her lap. She began to hum a slow song.

_When Percy tried to open his eyes all he saw was white, which freaked him out. When he blinked once more his vision cleared and he saw bright lights. Everything hurt. A faint voice was calling out to him. Was this the afterlife? Percy certainly didn't hope so. Was he at a hospital? Did the doctors ask questions? Was Gabe finally behind bars? FREEDOM. He squeezed his eyes shut and he opened them once more excitedly. Tears formed as he saw Gabe and the others patching him up messily, hurriedly applying bandages. One exclaimed,_

_"Hey I think the punk is awake!" _

_Percy realized that there were no doctors, there was no police and there was no relief. He was trapped. He was just being patched up to be broken down once more. Being built to be torn down once more. Gabe sighed in relief, _

_"Ha punk, you tried to die on me? I just want to remind you that there is no way to escape my torture, I'll always be here. You belong to me. Try to die again and I'll take my 'grief' out on Sally." _

Poseidon growled tears still streaming down his face, "HE BELONGS TO NO ONE! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SALLY BASTARD"

Nico retorted, "You're the bastard who never cared to watch over his son."

Poseidon claimed, "I-I did…you know nothing boy….I watched him, m-maybe I was the fates who blocked this out…"

_Percy weakly crawled to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Percy could already hear their laughs and the clinking of celebratory beer. He leaned heavily on the counter and stared at his reflection. He yearned for an image of his mother or someone who would care….anything would do. The mirror stayed on Percy's bloodied image until it suddenly magically transformed into a young man with sparkling sea-green eyes much different than his dead emerald ones, a perfect tan and a dazzling smile to mach. Older Percy seemed happy. Younger Percy stared at him in wonder of how his past allowed him to be happy. _

_Aphrodite returned, "Just one year Percy, Only one year."_

_Percy questioned, "One year for what?" _

_"Freedom."_

_The beautiful woman vanished and so did Percy's grief…he would be happy one day, he would escape the hell that he was living. He would be free. Freedom. Suddenly a man with a kind face and warm sea-green eyes like Percy's spoke softly, _

_"Brace yourself."_

All eyes were on Poseidon who mumbled, "I-I don't know how that happened or w-when…. That wasn't me…I told him that in the future"

_Percy hurriedly stumbled out the bathroom, spooked by their resemblance and staggered into his tiny bedroom. That night Percy laid in the bed peacefully, that night Percy was happy. Percy closed his eyes tiredly; but little did he know that nightmares would plague his mind and travel through the dark abyss of his fears. As soon as Percy's eyes shut, he dreamed of Gabe and his goons. He tossed and turned as hurtful slurs were thrown at him. He cried out when a punch was landed into his gut as if it were real. It all felt so real. It scared Percy to no end. Gabe swirled around his mind as did the teachers who yelled at him and the bullies who tormented him. It was too much to handle, and yet Percy's couldn't grasp consciousness. And then there was silence and darkness. Not a word was uttered and not a scene was flashed. A woman suddenly was gliding lazily towards him; the woman was wearing a heavy cloak made of black dirt that stirred and shifted, as well as a veil made of dust. The woman brought a hand to her face and pulled her veil from her eyes._

Annabeth and the other's gasped, "Gaea."

_The woman cackled and her eyes opened, showing cruel orbs that weren't quite any color that Percy could describe._

_"You don't deserve to suffer Percy. Come with me; be with me…..join me. Become my spawn and I will destroy your fear. "_

_"No more Gabe?"_

_The woman nodded and continued, "You could have all the power in the world, you wouldn't be an underdog any longer….you would be respected."_

_With that an image flashed of an older Percy. He seemed to be creating a storm; people around him were running around with their eyes wide in fear. His eyes were no longer sea-green but a cruel and dark emerald; his raven hair was long and swirled around his face. Evil Percy was wearing all black and a dark green cloak. The sun was dim and so was his aura. The evil Percy yelled,_

_"BOW DOWN TO ME!" _

_All the fearful people bowed and the ones that didn't Percy aimed to slaughter. _

_The younger Percy shrieked, "STOP! STOP! They won't respect me, they'll fear me! It's a difference. I'll be just like Gabe, no different than my tormentors, I'LL BE A BULLY."_

_The woman frowned, "You will be….." _

_Percy continued, "No, I don't want to be powerful, I rather be an underdog where my heart is pure." _

_With that Percy's back arched from the bed and his eyes flashed open. He muttered as he thought in_ _wonder, "A life without Gabe….."_

And the scene faded until the group was now once more aboard the Argo II. The group was silent, sending nervous, sympathetic glances towards the sound asleep Percy. Annabeth crouched down to the floor and kissed Percy's cheek as she murmured lovingly, "Seaweed Brain…."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Borrrrinnnnggg…"

Poseidon's eyes narrowed and turned angry, he grabbed Jason by his neck and stared him down with fury. Jason gulped. Annabeth continued to hum until the lyrics came to her mind and she began to sing very softly so it was almost inaudible. Percy snuggled into as she finished the song,

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." Annabeth kissed his forehead softly, "I swear I will Seaweed brain."

Percy awakened and he glanced around groggily until his eyes settled on Poseidon. Percy's voice cracked and he hated to admit that a few tears gathered, "D-dad?" (SEE A/N)

IF YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER TO BE DEDICATED TO NAME THE SECRET SONG THAT WAS FEATURED (HINT GABE SCREAMED IT…HINT HINT IT'S BY AWOLNATION) OR JUST HAVE THE FUNNIEST/ BEST REVIEW

MWAHAHAHHAAHH WOW THIS WAS PRETTY ANTI CLIMATIC… HMP REVIEW UM MORE JASON FEELINGS SOON TELL ME IF IT SUCKED PLEAAASSEEEEE! PLEASE? WANNA KNOW WHY APHRODITE DID THIS AND WHY SHE DIDN'T TELL ANYONE? *SHRUG* MUTIPLE REASONS. OH SONGS: LIKIN PARK NUMB, COLDPLAY FIX YOU REVIEW DON'T JUST FAV N FOLLOW PLEASES…BTW POSEIDION WILL FLIP OUT! WHO NEXT?

ADIOS AMIGOS ME ENCATA LEER YOUR REVIEWS!


	5. Nervous Heartbeats And Broken Mirrors

Chapter dedication to *drumroll*

PERCABETHIVKNOWSALL, FIREFLAME 36 AND THEFREAKTHATEVERYONELOVES(she truly is freaky…peanut butter zombies?)….the song was READY AIM FIRE! AND I TRICKED YOU IT WAS BY IMAGINE DRAGONS MWHAHAHAH! (see down below for chapter dedication / shout out/ special story shout out)

Ps: I'm sick and yet for you beautiful bastards I update…..repay me back on **August 1****st** by reviewing for my Rise of the Guardians story? It will be called something like **"Let's put on a play."** Please Please Please check it out and review (you don't have to fav or follow) It's for a challenge most reviews wins.

Also Gosh Dang it I forgot to include Grover and none of you told me! But you are still awesome…wow can't believe you hadn't skipped this yet. :D *brofist*

Percy POV

Percy was nervous and he couldn't quite describe why. His dad was merely two five feet away when he awakened and he wasn't sure what his dad and friends might have saw, but considering the gloomy looks on their faces it certainly wasn't a meadow full of daises. Percy hoped it was nothing bad but considering how fidgety and enflamed his father was, he knew different. His father approached him slowly, his arms out reached. Percy slowly picked himself up from the ground and strolled towards his father. Everyone was silent, watching the two in the back-round. Jason murmured bitterly,

"My father never hugged me." As Percy approached his father he began to worry,

_"What if he doesn't love me anymore; it has been several months since I've seen him…. Oh gods I'm crying, Triton doesn't cry. Maybe I should act more like Triton, no emotions. What if Camp half-blood and his friends had forgotten about me? Did dad find a new favorite son?"_

Percy grew suddenly cold; he didn't want to think of those dark thoughts where Poseidon had forgotten all about his "favorite son" during his absence. Sudden warmth was spread through him and a few more tears escaped and journeyed down his face. Poseidon whispered, "I missed you son."

Percy held on tight, not breaking the hug. "I missed you to dad."

Part of Percy wanted to shrink down, take his leg captive and hold onto him until the thudding of his heart ceased. Percy wanted to be the little boy he was many years ago. Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump. There it was again- the rapid thumping of his heart. Percy wasn't afraid nor was he angry; He was nervous. Someone questioned,

"Did I miss something?"

Percy broke the hug and turned to the voice. The other dropped his can that he was munching on and bleated, "PERCY!"

Percy yelled, "G- MAN!"

They ran to each other and they hugged fiercely. Grover mumbled,

"Percy, I missed you so much! Camp-Half blood was so heartbroken, your mother to….Also Paul and Chiron and."

Annabeth interrupted as she saw Percy's face fall, "Grover I think you've said enough."

Grover ear's turned pink and mumbled,

"Sorry" and munched on more cans. Poseidon interjected,

"Percy can I talk to you….alone?"

Percy gulped and his foot tapped in nervousness. They stepped into his cabin and Poseidon looked into his sons eyes. Percy's eyes flickered from the ground and he gasped, his father was crying. Percy frowned and his hand began to slightly shake, "D-Dad…?"

"Son…I'm sorry, I didn't know…I'm so sorry for what that bastard did. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me, son."

Percy's eyes darted across the room until they finally landed onto the mirror. His reflection sneered with a cold face,

"The gods' personal warrior slave, shouldn't I be honored? He ignored you Percy; he neglected you when you needed him the most. You were abandoned in hell with that pig. Are you just going to forgive him?"

Percy answered his reflection in his mind, "Yes."

His reflection scoffed, "You deserve better than this Percy, all you do is obey the gods and serve them. It's high time for you be respected and to stop being treated like a slave to the fates."

Percy answered in his mind,

"No, you're looking at it the wrong way, what about all the people we've saved? We're…We're."

"Hero's? I think not. We're killers. Think of all those souls you reaped with that sword of yours."

Percy argued back,

"They were monsters and you knew that. They would have killed everyone."

Percy's reflection retorted,

"Oh and that makes everything alright?"

His reflection shifted, his hair grew blonde and his eyes were blue- Jason. He whispered,

"Murderer."

Percy growled,

"I'm really getting close to hating you, which I know is wrong because I shouldn't hate anyone but I'm close…"

The reflection shifted and the man grew a scar on his eye. He simply rolled his eyes at him and spoke,

"You're screwed Jackson, you should have joined the winning side, because your fate…it's looking pretty grim."

Percy snapped, "Not only was I on the winning side but I was on the upright and honorable side, Luke. And what do you know of my fate?"

Luke laughed and an image of Percy was shown. He looked dead…worse than dead actually. Everything was dark, he was battered up horribly. His arms were scratched up as was his ghostly pale face but the worst was his eyes. They were lifeless, they were murky and the shine in them were gone.

Percy questioned, "Where am I?"

Luke cackled, "Hell."

Jason's reflection came once more and he whispered, "Take a good look in your heart, tell me what do you see? It's black and it's dark, now is that how you want it to be?"

Percy bit out, "I don't understand. I'm a hero? Who did I murder? Why do you hate me."

No reply

Percy's reflection swirled and he snorted,

"Hero? Keep believing in that lie that's been fed to you….It's a beautiful lie. It's the perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in."

Percy's reflection sang creepily, "Run little hero… Run for your life."

Luke grinned, "Hide Jackson, because all hell will be broken loose. And you will be stuck through it all."

Jason sneered, "Can't hide from the fates, murderer."

Percy yelled, "I AM NOT A MURDERER! I WONT RUN EITHER! I AM NO COWARD."

"PERCY!"

Green eyes snapped to the voice and he realized his dad was shaking him. Poseidon asked worriedly, "Son, no one called you a murderer or a coward. Why is your foot tapping?"

Percy answered, "Erm…. stupid adrenaline, you know."

Poseidon hugged his son and Percy confirmed, "I- I forgive you dad….could you leave?"

Poseidon nodded and soon left. Percy turned back to the mirror, his reflection glared back.

"You'll never get a break Percy. I know you're tired, you just want to rest. You know that dream you have of marrying Annabeth and having children…of settling down?"

"How do you know that?"

" Because I'm you dummy, well anyways it'll never happen. Not if you're a slave to the gods, a slave for others."

"If anything I'm a slave for justice."

"Still a slave Percy…what happened to us? We used to be so rebellious, free like the ocean. We could have had been normal, had teenage problems, but no. You let everyone drop burdens until you were holding the weight of the world. Literally. Aren't you mad at Thalia for giving you the burden of being the Prophecy child as your birthday gift?"

Percy argued, "Your being selfish. I would be the prophecy child a million times more if that meant protecting her. What happened to our fatal flaw? What happened to protecting our friends?"

"Your fatal flaw is being loyal to the point of enslavement, Perseus. You know soon when you pass, they'll find another hero. They'll find another savior of Olympus…They'll find another Percy Jackson. And you'll be forgotten."

Percy was taken back. Percy's reflection continued,

"You know I'm right because I'm your deepest thoughts, your also selfish Percy, I know that deep inside you didn't want to become a god because you knew deep inside it was another way for the gods to use you."

"No I did it for Annabeth."

"Lies….are you going to let the gods run over you like Gabe? Are you going to continue to be an underdog, sea spawn?"

"Y-yes Gaea, I am." His reflection cackled and morphed into the face of Gaea.

She cackled, "Clever boy. If you allow them to continue to use you Perseus you will grow weak. Soon you will have to choose between the world's fate and your friends."

Just as the words flew from her mouth the scene shifted. Percy was holding the weight of sky….again. Every single heartbeat was above his head, pounding and thudding steadily in a harmony of ages. Older people had a slow and mellow heartbeat while younger children had quicker and more excited beat. It was nerve racking, the fate of the world literally rested in his hands. The intense burning sensation was ten times worse and it didn't help that his friends were watching him like hawks. Hazel and Frank were unconscious, and Leo, Piper and Jason were bound with poisonous vines entangling their bodies tightly. Percy didn't what to think about how close the prickling vines were getting to their necks. Gaea's voice sounded,

"Decisions young Perseus…Lets play a game. If you let the burden of the sky fall, I will save you and your friends…but every heartbeat above your hands will be crushed; including your fellow demi-brats at camp half-blood, your mother and that mortal….Rachel was it? But if you keep the burden then I will simply kill your friends. Tick, Tick. Decisions are hardest when timed young sea spawn" Percy locked eyes with Gaia the whole time, eying how feverishly she grinned at his friends. "Ahh Perseus listen to the sweet symphony of heartbeats." Percy groaned under the weight of the sky.

"What do you choose young Perseus?" "I- I choose."

"PERCY!"

Percy blinked a couple of times and saw that he was in on the Argo II once again. It all felt so real. The voice bleated once more, "Percy...I-I felt your emotions. What's wrong? Woah dude what did you do to your mirror?"

Percy glanced down and saw that shards of glass were scattered around his feet. Percy lied as he glanced uneasily at the remains of the mirror, "Nothing's wrong."

Grover gasped, "Your fist is bleeding."

Percy finally pieced together that he had punched the mirror.

The room's atmosphere shifted and Percy cursed, "Not again."

Grover bleated, "What's going on?"

Percy mumbled, "Memory."

"What?"

"Weren't you there last time?"

"No…I got hungry, and when I came back from getting a snack…You and the others were gone!"

Percy laughed and walked to where the group was. Coach Hedge appeared out his room and exclaimed, "When did they get here? Who authorized this? This is foul play! You just can't let strangers into the boats kids! Didn't your parents tell you better?"

Percy stifled a laugh. Coach Hedge shouted as he looked at a bird that was frozen in mid-air, "WHY IS THIS BIRD FROZEN?WHY DOES EVERYTHING LOOK FUZZY?"

He brought out his whistle and blew it furiously. Everyone groaned and covered their ears. Everything was black and then white. The crew blinked a couple of times and saw that they were in a school bus.

_Eleven year old Percy Jackson sat at the back of the bus, alone. A girl turned around and sneered,  
"Aw look at poor Percy all alone…someone give him some company."_

_ A burly kid waddled over to him and sat down; asking rudely,_

_ "Is it true that you have an IQ of a peanut?"_

Annabeth growled as she grew red, "How dare he!?"

Percy chuckled and draped his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

_Percy turned away from him and stared out the window. The kid obviously couldn't take a hint because he scooted closer and snatched his tattered backpack. Gabe had refused to get him another backpack, claiming that it would interfere with his poker and beer funds._

_"Oh you're broke to? Do you live on the streets?" _

Thalia shouted angrily, "THAT SON OF A…." Leo interrupted, "BISCUIT!"

_The kid rummaged through Percy's backpack and fished out his tiny lunch, taking a huge chunk out of his apple. He threw it at Percy's ear and laughed when he flinched. The rest of the bus snickered along and_ _turned around to watch the tormenting_. **_Can't get expelled, can't get in trouble. _**_The bully then roughly grabbed his hand and hit Percy's face with it. _

_"Why you hitting yourself dummy?"_

_The class chorused, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." _

_Percy growled and bit his lip to prevent anything from flying out. The boy took his water bottle and snorted to the others, _

_"Watch this I'm going to make it look like he peed himself."_

_ Percy clenched his fists in annoyance and closed his eyes. When he opened them something happened that he couldn't quite explain. The kid was soaked._

Percy and Poseidon shared a special smile.

Leo cheered, "WATER-BENDING POWERS FOR THE WIN!"

"Flying is cooler." Guess who said that-The infamous Jason Grace.

_The teacher called out angrily, "YOUNG MAN IN THE BLUE SHIRT THAT IS A STRIKE!"_

Annabeth and the others exclaimed something along the lines of; "NO WAY! DID THAT WITCH NOT SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Or in Thalia's case, using some…colorful language. Coach Hedge called out as he blew his whistle, "FOUL PLAY!"

_The students smirked and the burly boy growled, "You'll pay for that idiot boy….I don't know how you did it but you'll pay." _

Nico smirked, "I'd like to see the ompa-lumpa try."

_The students filed out the bus, well in Percy's case- shoved. They entered the Aquatic Ark, where they would get to see marine creatures. As they walked by the tanks Percy could have sworn the fishes spoke. _

_Percy muttered, "That it…I've gone nutz." _

The gang laughed, while Jason scowled. Thalia thought, "Seriously what is his problem?"

_The fishes repeated, "Lord, free us? Please milord."_

_ Percy ignored them and tried to listen to the lady who was explaining something. "Milord please?" _

_Percy exclaimed, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!_

"Annabeth murmured, "Seaweed-Brain."

_The glares were cued and my teacher scowled, _

_"Perseus Jackson that is strike two, one more and you will be sent home._

_" "Yes ma'am." _

_The kids snickered at him and the teasing began. His class was now strolling on the catwalk, watching the sharks swim. The woman smiled brightly, _

_"Young man in blue, will you push that button on the right?" Percy did so hesitantly and pushed the red button. "NO WRONG BUTTON!" _

_Opps. And they were falling into the shark infested water. _

Annabeth and the others grinned,

"Only a seaweed brain would push the red button instead of the green one."

Nico and Thalia chuckled, "Only a kelp-head would not get this on tape."

Frank and Hazel laughed and added wisely, "Only the one-who-shoots-water-canons-up-ones noses would do so."

Leo frowned, "Only I have no nickname for Percy."

Everyone laughed while Jason sneered, "You can take mine…it's Idiot Boy." Thalia screamed angrily, "JASON GRACE. WHEN THIS IS OVER WE NEED TO TALK."

Jason yelled, "YOU'RE MY SISTER, NOT PERCY'S!"

"MAYBE I WANT PERCY AS MY BROTHER! RIGHT NOW YOU'RE BEING A JERK."

Jason sulked and closed his mouth with a 'snap.'

_Everyone was screaming, well everyone except Percy. He felt at ease for some reason. The sharks stared at their new fish food and began to swim to them. For some reason Percy dove down into the water and the sharks gathered around him_. **_Oh man, what am I doing?_**

_"Is this our meal milord?" _

_Percy shook his head. The sharks appeared as if they nodded and they swam away. When he broke surface the teacher and the others gasped that he was still alive. After recovering from shock the teacher yelled, _

_"PERCY JACKSON THAT IS STRIKE 1000, YOU ARE HEREBY EXPELLED!" _

Annabeth argued, "BUT HE JUST SAVED YOUR SORRY BUTTS FROM BEING FISH FOOD!"

_Percy could have sworn that he was only on strike two. The others laughed and some snickered,_

_ "He wasn't even going to pass this grade because he's so stupid!" _

Everyone frowned and looked at Percy.

Percy closed his eyes in embarrassment, ignoring the gang's sympathetic frowns.

_Percy turned around and ran out the building to his rickety old apartment. Black then white. Then Gabe._

_ "PUNK I HAVE IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! COMEHERE" _

Grover flinched and munched on cans nervously, "Percy?"

Percy stared straightforward. Poseidon gripped his trident so that his knuckles grew white. Coach Hedge had his whistle ready to blow and Annabeth's eyes darkened as did all the others.

_Gabe kept a smile on his face and he said softer, "Comehere."_

_ Percy did so shakily. Gabe hissed, "It would be so much easier if I could just kill you. Just take your neck and just…snap." _

_Percy glared, "But you wouldn't have the guts to do that now would you Sir….or should I say Gabriella the Princess."_

_ Percy snapped his mouth shut right after and wondered what he had just done. _

_"Wow punk you have guts…I would like them much more if they were splattered on the wall."_

_ "I would like you much better if you took a shower." _

_The gang laughed shakily, although knowing Percy's joke would get him in trouble._

_No reply. 1….2….3 Explosion. So much pain. He threw him against the wall once more and picked him up by his hair. _

_ "Apologize." _

_"Never." _

_Gabe's smile grew, "I've got the perfect gift for you son." _

_With that Gabe dragged Percy into his room. A heavy steel trunk was in the middle of the floor. _

Percy closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise. Annabeth kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him, Percy put on a fake smile. The rest of the gang questioned nervously,

"What is he going to do with the box?" Percy's fake smile melted from the heat of the memories.

_ "w-w-what are you going to d-do?" "I heard you don't like tight spaces punk…is that true?" Percy lied, _

_"N-No.." _

_Gabe smirked, "As your father I need to make sure you don't lie to me, lying is bad…son." Percy struggled in his arms as he pulled out a knife. Too much, too much, too much to, much too much. He wouldn't… He couldn't ….He would…. he could and he did. He pressed a knife to his forearm and wrote "I must not tell lies." _

_Percy screamed a wail that would have caused an earthquake. _

Everyone was out of their seats on the edge of causing an explosion of pure power and pure fury.

_"Now punk, I want you to look at this every time you try to lie to me and remember this day."_

_ Percy screamed once again as he was thrown into his prison. He thudded on the trunk and begun screaming for help. "MOMMY! MOMMY HELP!"_

_ He could almost see Gabe sneer as he spat out, "Your mom is working double shifts punk, now shut your yappin' before I break your jaw."_

_ Gabe was crazy, sick, scary, mean and sadistic. Percy grew nervous, nervous that Gabe would kill him, nervous that he would kill his mother. Nervous that Gabe was finally fed up with him. It was dark and the space was tight, Percy's breathing was ragged as his fists stopped thumping on his prison. Percy startlingly woke up, noticing the bruises and scratches on his arm, but no writing on them. He also wasn't in the box. It was a dream._

The gang looked wide eyes at the Son of Poseidon, "You dreamed that… You had nightmares about him?" No reply.

_Percy quietly tip toed to the kitchen where he would finally find some food now that the beast was slumbering. He crept to the refrigerator and scowled as he noticed that Gabe had put a lock on it. He hadn't eaten at all for today was the night his mom worked late. He looked at the sleeping dragon in its cave, snoring and drooling as well. His stomach rumbled. He muttered, "Shhh not now." _

_Gabe shifted in the couch. Grumble. Percy began to pick the lock quickly hoping that today he would get lucky. The beast opened its eyes and roared. Percy scrambled backwards and ran as the beast soared after him. He was immediately tackled to the ground. Time for dinner! Spit was showered; punches were given as the appetizer while kicks were served as the main dish and not to mention the slaps for desert. Percy was full alright. Full of pain and ache, he picked himself up brokenly and limped away. The dragon ate the last of the food and slept on. Percy stared into the mirror. The first image was again of his mother. _

Percy glanced around at his friends and father; all of them were fuming as they watched the scene unfold. They all were infuriated… and soon was Percy, but he wasn't angry at Gabe right now…no, but at his father and friends. Percy shouted,

"TURN IT OFF, ENOUGH. TURN IT OFF."

"Percy? Are you…"

"IM FINE, TURN IT OFF."

"Son please….."

Percy jumped from his seat and growled, "ARE YOU HAVING FUN?"

"Percy…what do you mean?"

The ground began to shake, "Are you having fun looking at my broken past like it some type of painting? Does it amuse you to watch Gabe beat me up like it's some type of movie? Would you like me to get you some popcorn? WOULD YOU?"

"Percy you know that isn't true…"

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN. IT. OFF."

"W-we can't." Percy ran to the wall and pulled back, in a peeling motion. The image resisted but soon an opening to the Argo II's deck was seen. Percy demanded as he held the portal open, "Get out of my past."

The others didn't move. "GET OUT!" They scrambled away, well all except one. Percy closed the portal and sunk to the floor, putting his head between his legs.

"Percy…."

Percy looked up with teary eyes and sniffed, "I thought I told you to leave." (see A/N)

HAHHAH WOW IM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS, NOW PERCY N ONE OTHER WILL BE TRAVELING THROUGH THE PAST…WHO SOULD IT BE (I want Jason wbu)

**1****st**** Dedication: for those who REVIEW for my ROTG story Aug 1****st **** (****Again it will be called " Let's Put on A Play" And it is a challenge for who will get more reviews. If you like my writing/me check it out please!)**

**2****nd**** Dedication: For Funniest/weirdest post Post**

**3****rd**** Dedication: For Agreeing that Percy and Harry are very similar, Hermione and Annabeth Ron= Grover and Voldermort=Kronos Dobby= Ella (I like PJ series better but still the likeness is uncanny) **

**1****ST**** DEDICATION GETS ON THE PAGE FOR 2-3 UPDATES AND ANY STORIES YOU WANT TO BE ADVERTIZED WILL BE! WHOP!**

ME: REM AUGUST FIRST OR I WILL HAUNT THIS STORY WITH A/N's and NO CHAPTERS

Jason: YOU'RE BLUFFING!

ME: *punches Jason* HAHAHAH YOU SISSY. AND BTW WATER POWERS IS WAY BETTER THAN FLYING


	6. Electric

A/N Woah where am I? Did you just force me to update?! Blasted followers! Dedications*singing voice* go tooooo: Binglebop for returning my brofist, TheFreakEveryoneLoves for being a truly freaky girl, Fireflame36 for being realllllyy WEIRD! Awesome11 for comparing me to Athena OH AND MAGICGOLD34 FOR THAT HAHAH-LARIOUS AND HEARTFELT RANT ABOUT PUNISHING GABE, LOVED IT! Those who agreed that PJ AND HP are similar were *drumroll*: NCISaddictionMcGeek, tribute324, whats-it-2-you, Known-As-Rome (hilarious story check it out) Luna Soll (very true about comparison whoops!) andddddd for being to nice Jenyla and SilentVendetta22 (dude how did you get that awesome-sauce name? I'm a bit jelly L) for noticing my evvvilllll cliffy *cue evil cackle* FOR ALL OF YOU WHO STAYED TO THE END OF THIS: BROFIST AND CHECK OUT THE BOTTOM FOR DEDICATION FOR NEXT CHAPTER (argg I've gotten bored with this already ON WITH THE STORY)

Percy POV

Percy was broken. Broken that he just rejected his incredibly amazing girlfriend. Annabeth frowned but took a few steps towards him, "P-Percy, are you alright?"

Percy leapt from his the ground and hugged her ferociously, refusing to let go.

"Percy…."

"Annabeth I love you so much….I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The green eyed boy untangled himself from the embrace and looked at her with wide eyes. "A-Annabeth y-your face."

He stared in surprise as he watched her face begin to alter and transform. Percy gasped as Annabeth began to morph even more.

"Sorry Percy, I'm not the one that is supposed to be here… someone else is. I love you."

"Annabeth…don't go please? I love you to but please don't leave!"

She sweetly smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you on the Argo II later, Seaweed brain."

There was a blinding bright light that blinded his eyes that seared Percy's eyesight. Percy blinked furiously and seethed as he saw who stood smugly in front of him. "Jason…leave."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Like I actually want to be here Jackson."

Percy frowned, "Jason, why are you acting like this? I don't understand what I did to make you mad."

Jason growled, "Of course you don't."

A dove fluttered through the cracked window with a note clasped between its bright ginger beak. Jason took the note and watched the dove flutter away. The blonde began to read,

"Dear Demigods, since Jupiter's spawn hasn't shown any differences we have decided to make this a… two person trip. More demigods will join you from the Argo II but until then I will warn you that many pasts and secrets will be revealed during this journey~~Lady Hera."

Percy and Jason stared at horror at the note while Jason felt a tiny ping at his heart. **"****_There's even more? I've heard that Percy has horrible luck but is it really that bad?"_**

Jason was startled when Percy answered with a snort,

"You try being the Prophecy child and carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Jason's eye widened, "Y-You heard me? I said that in my head!"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, "I heard it in my head…I just assumed you said it out loud."

Jason looked at the note and scowled, "Our thoughts too?"

Before Jason could stop himself another question fluttered out his mouth, "Are you scared of him? Gabe I mean…"

Percy looked up and shrugged, "I don't know…I mean despite how powerful people claim I am, I'm not sure exactly what I would do if I actually saw…G-G-Gabe?"

Jason turned what Percy was gaping at. A statue.

Jason snorted, "Your fear is statues huh?"

Percy backed away from the stone statue, "I-It's alive."

Jason laughed at him and thought humorously, **_"crazy."_**

Percy turned Jason's face to the statue, "No...No look."

The statue appeared to be melting, and underneath the crumbling rock was a fat man. Jason cocked his head to the left, "Is that him?"

Percy nodded and blinked in disbelief. Percy gulped, "I think we should go…"

"Go where genius?"

As if on cue a vortex swirled on the ground in front of them. They both stared at the vortex wearily but when Gabe's eyes snapped open, Percy jumped straight down. Jason cocked his eye to the side as a vortex swirled swiftly. He rubbed his eyes and stepped back a few steps as he saw a woman with electric blue eyes begin to form. With a yelp on his lips and a glint of fear in his eyes he jumped down into the portal. The blonde glared daggers at the thought of the vulgar woman and wondered in his head, **_"Why is she here?"_**

He was shaken out his musings as the sensations of vortex traveling took place. It was so quick paced and made Jason's head feel like he was about to explode! His body seemed detached from his mind, everything seemed…Off. In other words as Percy screamed, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

And BAM. The ride was over and the two demigods were thrown into a huge and quaint mansion. Jason gasped and backed away slowly. Although he may not like Jason right now, Percy asked with slight concern,

"Jason are you alright?"

Jason's eyes were locked on a slumbering woman on the couch. She was pretty and tall with strangely poofy hair.

"Jason do you know this woman?"

Jason nodded numbly and his face quickly turned stoic.

_Electric blue eyes snapped open and the woman staggered over to the large kitchen. She ripped open the refrigerator door and snatched a cool glass bottle. She took a long swig….and didn't stop. More and more bitter elixir was poured down her throat. She giggled and smashed the liquor bottle on the floor. She grabbed another chilled bottle and poured herself a tall glass of the bitter liquid. Her heels clicked as she drunkenly walked to the bathroom. She pushed thick raven hair out of her face and took out a stick of mascara. She began to apply the makeup drunkenly, ignoring how smeared everything was becoming. She slurred as she admired her reflection, "He don't know what he's missing hun, you're gorgeous. All the fella's want you darling."_

_ She began to hum a slow song as she placed beautiful jewels in her ears. She threw her hands up and spun around, resulting in her falling on the cool marble floor. She curled into herself and yelled to the ceiling, "You did this to me Zeus, it's all you fault!" _

_Many profanities followed and were spewed out rapidly. She picked herself back up and slurred, _

_"Love, whatever happened to Love?" _

_She rose up the glass and emptied it into her mouth. She looked into the mirror, noticing her mascara was cascading down her broken face and her hair was matted to her forehead. She screamed in a drunken rage, _

_"YOU DID THIS TO ME ZUES! I. HATE. YOU! I'M A STAR, I'M BEAUTIFUL. I'M EVERYTHING THAT THE FELLA'S WANT!" _

_She retrieved more liquor and instead of pouring the alcohol into a glass, she drunk straight from the bottle. Her eyes were crazed, sparking electricity. She slurred as she changed into a short polka-dotted dress, _

_"I attracted the king of the gods. I am a queen…I-I am perfect. I do no wrong, why did you leave your queen?"_

_ A little girl with soft blue eyes and short dark hair frowned, "M-Mommy? Who are you talking to?"_

_ The woman turned around and took a swig of liquor; she then sat on the expensive couch and placed the little girl on her lap. _

_"Thalia, you must be the best alright sweetheart? You must be better than everyone else. You are superior to everyone else, you are the princess of the king of the gods…you are royalty."_

_ "M-Mommy I don't understand." _

_The woman began to sway and she garbled, "Let mommy rest sweetheart." _

_Young Thalia sniffed, "Mommy I don't like it when you drink this stuff." _

_The little girl motioned to the bottles of whiskey. The drunkard slurred,_

_ "Mommy is happy when she drinks this sweetheart…don't you want mommy to be happy?" _

_She laid down and closed her electric blue eyes, the empty bottles of her happiness laying everywhere, the remnants of her unhappiness filling the air. _

"Jason?"

The blonde turned away, slamming his electric eyes shut. Percy continued softly,

"That's your mother isn't it?"

Jason nodded slowly, not opening his eyes. The vision swirled and a little boy with a turf of blonde hair lay in a cradle, squirming around.

_The woman smiled, "Oh, Jupiter. I love you so much." _

_The man kissed her on the cheek and all was peaceful. The woman soon threw away all of her bitter-sweet vodka and played with her new born lovingly. The scene flash forwarded so that baby Jason was crawling around happily. Thalia sat near her brother on edge for some reason. The woman took a long sip of blood red juice and hiccupped as tears began to fall, _

_"Your daddy is a lying, cheating son of a…"_

_ Profanities were thrown. As soon as she finished the bottle she threw it to the ground bitterly. Baby Jason jumped and erupted into tears. The seven year old Thalia scowled and held her baby brother close to her protectively. _

Percy frowned as she noticed the scratch marks on Thalia's face and arms.

_Ms. Grace took a long sip and began to rant in a loud voice, _

_"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD LEFT ME! MY CARRER IS RUINED AS WELL IS MY LIFE! I'M STILL THE TALK OF THE TOWN! ALL THE FELLA'S POINT AT ME AND WHISPER ABOUT THE TOWN DRUNK…I'VE EVEN MADE THE FRONT PAGE! RAGING ACTRESS LOSES ALL JOBS DUE TO A SERIOUS DRINKING PROBLEM! THOSE BASTARDS ARE EVEN TRYING TO TAKE MY BABIES INTO CUSTODY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY JUPITER!" _

_Another bottle was smashed into the ground. The woman staggered over to the shaking baby and demanded, _

_"Jason Grace, you better be the best, you better do the best, you better…" _

_Thalia pushed her away and ran to her room with the crying baby in her arms. She pushed away the countless scripts and costumes her mother bought for her to "carry out" the family name. Jason gargled with a fresh new set of tears, "Scawy." _

_She cooed, "Jason it's okay, shhhh. Mommy doesn't mean to be scary."_

_ Jason snuggled into Thalia's embrace and repeated his first word, "Ta-Ta."_

_ His first word wasn't mama, or mommy or anything of that nature. Thalia was basically his mother, Thalia was home. Wherever she was, was where baby Jason would consider safe. _

Thalia's rage filled words rung in his head_, _**_"MAYBE I WANT PERCY AS MY BROTHER! RIGHT NOW YOU'RE BEING A JERK."_**

Jason thought sadly**_, "My only sister want's Percy to replace me… He has such a great life now, although in the past his life was horrible and I wish that on no one.. Everything he does just goes right… he's just to lucky! Everyone is! I've lost my mother and my sister who was closest to my own mother. Percy now has a loving step-father a mother, a girlfriend, Hazel is like a sister to him, Frank and Nico love him like a brother. And he now has my sister! Why doesn't my father talk to me? Why does everything not just magically go my way? He's just too lucky!" _**

Jason blushed and looked down once he remembered Percy could hear his thoughts.

Percy began to look at him with wide eyes and just as the last thought was thrown out into Percy's mind, Jason screamed. His mind was filled with pain, loneliness, fear, embarrassment, hurt, sorrow, death and uncertainty.

Percy said softly, "Did you feel that? That's what I feel like every day, Jason. That's what most of my memories are filled with. That's what being a demi-god is Jason. You take your painful past and you either become a hero or become like Luke. Sure he was a hero in the end but he still let his past dictate his life."

Jason stayed quiet, unsure of what to say, what he felt was a new sense of…**respect **towards Percy. The green-eyed suddenly asked,

"What's your fatal flaw Jason?"

Jason was taken back and he blinked a couple times before answering, "I don't know…even if I did know what does that have to do with anything?"

Percy answered flatly, "Because you can't escape your fatal flaw Jason, you were born with, it's what makes you what you are today."

Jason stared at him blankly, "What does this…"

Percy cut him off, "Shh, just close your eyes and try to think what yours would be."

With much resistance the blue eyed demigod closed his eyes. Jason gasped and his eyes fluttered open, "I-I think it's…"

Okay dedication for next update is whoever is closest to what Jason's fatal flaw will be!

Yeah I know short…sorry? Review and as always stay awesome and keep the bro-love alive, PM is always open so hit me up! Well don't literally hit me..you know what I mean.. HOW ABOUT FOR FUN SOME OF YOU TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE SONGS? I'LL GIVE YOU A DEDICATION IF WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON! Oh dedication for reviews for my story Let's Put on a Play is also Known as Rome and Punker81 VERY AWESOME DUDES…AND THAT IS A WRAP, PEACE OUT HOME BISCUITS!


	7. Leo The Dragon

a/n Domino is one of my favorite words…wow okay random thing that no one really needed to know mkay, sorry as I'm typing I'm suffering a major brain fart like seriously my brain probably just had a huge bucket of beans bros

OKAY PS DUDE I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE SO ITS SHORT N SLOPPY N PROBABLY STUPID? HATE YEAH JOIN THE CLUB? SPELLING MISTAKES YEAHYEAH BLAH BLAH :/ PERCY JACKSON'S BIRTHDAY WHHOOOOO…wait he's in Tartarus OH ALSO OH MY GODS MY STORY HAS BEEN PUT IN 2 COMMUNITIES YOU GUYS ARE TRULY AWESOME!

Dedications go to Binglebop (bro fists make me day) Lmb11514 love those songs, TheMidnightElite(thx for new band to add to my favorites) MagiGold34 ALL OF THOSE ROCK OMGOSH OMGOSHOMGHOSH AGHHH RADIOACTIVE AND NICKLEBACK THIS IS HOW YOU REMIND ME OF HOW AWESOME YOU REALLY ARE! KnowasRome and NCISaddictionMcGreek (love owl city) oh and SHadowpelt2 lol funny story dude very dramatic lol Jasons fatal flaw will be in next update sorry… its 12;09 and I'm tired and this update sucks please let me sleep bros *brofist* stay awesome check out Punker81 really cool chick and check out bottom for another dedication ontop of fatal flaw one… *passes out*

PS: Sorry bros I've decided to troll you all

Leo POV

To say that Leo was disappointed in his best friend was an as he would put it, an "epic understatement." This was a set back and even though Leo was always goofy, there was a serious voice nagging in the back of his head that told him that if Percy and Jason didn't bear arms, their quest would be an "epic" fail. The chosen seven who was also joined by Nico and Thalia (since Hera and Apollo had decided to return Grover and Poseidon)sat at the table piecing together a game plan to bring he son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter together. Annabeth stated calmly,

"I don't think Hera's and Apollo's plan will work, I doubt prancing through memories together will bring them together."

Frank shrugged, "But it will help them understand each other which could lead to…"

A voice interjected with a snort, "What? Respect?"

The daughter of Zeus had spoken. Thalia continued to tip her chair back in sheer boredom as she snorted,

"Not gunna' happen. I know my brother and I know how headstrong he is, even when he's wrong." Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed, "Thals, you knew the toddler Jason, he may be different than…"

CLICK. Thalia's chair slammed onto the floor and electricity sparked out her eyes as she snapped,

"I KNOW MY BROTHER!"

Hazel reasoned quietly, "Maybe you don't."

Electricity sparked from Thalia's body as she yelled furiously, "Shut it, Roman."

Frank hissed, "Don't talk to her like that _graceus-_!_"_

Chaos was released, yells were thrown and fists were formed. Annabeth screamed for order but wasn't very successful. They needed their leader, they needed Percy. Nico noticed that Thalia's eyes didn't have their normal spark, they were literally on fire. Nico gasped and began beg Thalia to control her temper that was passed down from the King of gods, unfortunately the attempt was futile. Frank yelled at Thalia,

"Why are you even here, your just causing havoc! I think Apollo and Hera made a mistake."

Thalia reddened and roared, "Why is anyone here really? I would be a better member of the seven than most of you! Percy I understand, Annabeth I also get, Piper is also a very powerful charm speaker but these Romans and some repair boy? I mean really romans are ruthless, untrustworthy beasts and I'm sure a joker like Leo won't stop Gaea, let me do it."

Thalia was too caught in the moment to actually comprehend what she had just yelled. No one had dared to ever bring up the topic of her brother and she just…lost control.

Everyone fumed at Thalia while tears gathered in Leo's eyes. He was pretty sure he was shaking and his hands were becoming uncomfortably warm. His breathing picked up and he began to breathe hysterically as he mumbled, "No, Leo, no. Don't do it. Can't do it."

Leo fell to his knees and curled into himself, more tears streaming down his face as his hands grew warmer….and warmer….and warmer. Hot. Leo was burning on the outside yet his insides felt ice cold. Thalia's eyes turned to a soft baby blue,

"Gods Leo I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, really. I-I just got angry. I j-just hate the fact that I wasn't able to protect my little brother…"

She turned to the Romans she had offended and apologized,

"Hazel, Frank, I'm sorry if I offended you, I don't like how Camp Jupiter was able to kind of…steal him I guess."

She turned back to the shaking and profusely sweating Leo and frowned, "Leo, Leo it's okay, I meant nothing of it. I really didn't, it's okay. What's wrong?"

Leo hoarsely muttered as Thalia neared him, "Get back…get back."

Thalia continued to approach him cautiously with sorrow in her soft blue eyes. Leo put his hands in a halting position and his ears begun to ring, he had faintly heard a shriek…of pain? The ringing in his ears stopped and he looked around the ship, it was smoky. Leo was confused, had one of the pipes blown? The smoke cleared and he saw the gang encircling around someone. Leo sighed in relief that his hands were no longer hot but frowned as he saw the deathly glare Frank was aiming to him. There was something in his eyes, not only anger but also something else…fear? Leo wondered why anyone would be afraid of a scrawny demigod like him. Hazel and Nico ran off quickly, muttering something about ambrosia. Had someone got hurt?

Frank screamed, "What's wrong with you dude, she apologized. YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Monster? Why would he call me that, Leo pondered. Annabeth's eyes were a fiery storm that held a cool sea of unshed tears, on the shore of spilling. She stepped to the side and their laid the silently weeping daughter of Zeus. Her normally pale freckled skin was an angry and bruising red, and her hands were an even deeper tint of it. She had been burned. Suddenly the dots connected, Leo had lost control and hurt someone…again. Leo's blood grew cold and his fiery red heart sank,

"I-I'm so sorry! Really Thalia I didn't mean to! I didn't! Forgive me please. I am so sorry."

Thalia slowly opened her blue eyes and croaked, "You burnt me…I-I can't feel my hands."

Nico came rushing back with a platter of ambrosia while Hazel strolled in with a cup of nectar. Nico shoved him out the way and crouched down to his injured friend and pressed the cup to his lips. Leo stayed at the other side of the room, staring dumbly at the others who patched their friend back up. Leo murmured continuously a symphony of, "sorry's" as he watched the peppery red color gradually began to fade. Leo surely did feel like a monster, he felt the same hatred for himself that he had felt when he had fired on the Roman camp, it was his fault. It always was. Leo thought bitterly to himself,

"Why do I have to be so stupid? So useless? Why am I even apart of the group?"

As the angry red splotches finally faded Leo took a small step toward her. Frank ordered,

"Stay back."

_Stay back._ Leo felt like a beast that had been taken out their cage only to ruin the village. Annabeth stayed by Thalia asking concerned questions while the others stayed away from him. He felt all their burning gazes, searing his body. He also felt their disappointment, their fear and disgust. Leo was a beast, Leo was a dragon. He wasn't meant to be a knight in shining armor, he only destroyed and killed with the own cursed power his own father had given him. The son of Hephaestus slowly backed away from the gang until he broke into a run, locking the door of his cabin blindly because of the tears blurring his vision. _"Stay Back."_

Leo plastered his hands on his ears and rocked back and forth on his cot. Leo was a dragon. He no longer would go by the name of Leo, he would now be known as a dragon. The dragon's thin and nimble fingers crept up to his mop of silky, curly chocolate hair and he gave a few harsh tugs. The room around him dropped a few degrees and when he opened his broken chocolate eyes he saw everything go blindingly light then become dark. The dragon nervously opened his eyes he saw the gang around them and heard Annabeth ask, "Who's memory is this?"

The dragon instantly recognized the setting; a horrendous machine shop, and their stood the young Leo Valdez using all his concentration and might to save his mother with his father's gift. The young Leo opened his previously tightly closed eyes and smiled in glee as the fire danced around the shop. Young Leo Valdez would save his mother like a hero, a knight and shining armor. Little did Young Leo know that he was a dragon. Annabeth repeated sharply, "Whose memory is this?" The dragon, the dragon slowly rose his hand and blinked back the forming tears. He looked at his nimble fingers and gasped as he saw sharp claws and fiery red scales forming, Leo stared into a scrap piece of metal on the floor and gazed at his faint reflection, when he blinked he could have sworn his eyes turned into a fiery red abyss. Leo_ is_ a dragon.

A/N sucky spelling but hey I did it on my phone gimmie a break! erm oh yeah! dedications how about another fun one! I'm going to highschool in a couple weeks any advice? Best advice wins or funniest advice wins! See ya bros soon :D


	8. Lose Control

How's it going bro's? *silence* cool cool I'm starting school in a couple weeks so I'm basically on a fanfiction frenzy, trying to update no more than 4 days late yup yup yup. Erm…. OH Hello Mr. Confused the answer to your question is yes, it is still about Percy and Jason MAINLY. I personally hate it when authors randomly change the whole story and you're just like WHAT THE FIRETRUCK!? WHAT HAPPENED? So how about this I'll keep writing Percy but if enough people say these exact words: Give me Leo. I will give updates with other people's memories n stuff but if not that's cool bros just means more Percy. SO MANY DEDICATIONS ARGGG STOP BEING SO AWESOME BROS!

Dedication for getting vvvvvery close to Jason's fatal flaw is SMEGOL26! MY PRECIOUSSSSSSS GODDESS O' IDIOTS and **Percabethlvrknowsall** YOU WON! (abunch o ppl were close)

D-d-dedication for awesome advice for highschool is StandintheRain17 lol thanks I'll try, Aqua Infinity look out for buckets of creamed corn? Mission accepted. TheFreakEveryoneLoves OMYGOSH YOU'RE JUST TO FREAKIN WEIRDLY AWESOME IM JELLY LOL IM ROOTING FOR PENUTBUTTER TO WIN! Percabethlvrknowsall-Ikr I'm so friggin scared Kupkake lol yes I do and fingers cross I don't weird ppl out NCISaddictionMcGeek lol most definitely not one of those makeup girls don't worry I'm not offended :D Water6631 I SHALL DO THAT! Shadow warren respect? hahaha what a coincidence my story is called…okay nm

Dedications for returning my bro fist is binglebop fantomfaire and ClearBare! Whop also this chapter has a special dedication reserved for Punker81, she's having a bit o' trouble making friends which is weird because she's realllly awesome so awesome she has a pet crab! But anyway HAHAHHA *BROFIST* Guys seriously when ppl return it, its like Christmas or Hanakah (chef don't judge lol tell me if you got that) COME EARLY SO *BBBRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFIIIIISSSSSSTTTTTT* Ps: may have mistakes so sorry)

Hm bored with this let's move on bro's

Jason's electric blue eyes opened slowly, "I-I think it's..."

Percy nodded eagerly as if to tell the blonde to continue.J ason shook his head and slammed his sky blue eyes shut once more. The son of Jupiter cursed, "N-no."

Electric blue eyes flew open abruptly as he demanded, "Percy how many fatal flaws are you supposed to have?"

Percy was taken back as he answered slowly, "Erm…one? Why?"

Jason began to nervously pace and he questioned, "What can fatal flaws do exactly?"

Percy answered truthfully, "They can….They can kill you."

Jason's reddened face turned pale as he paced swiftly once again.  
"Come-on Jason tell me."

Jason snapped,

"I don't have to tell you anything, from what I know I'm more powerful than you and the leader …"

Jason trailed off and his eyes widened. Percy really wanted to color his right eye blue with a punch but the look on Jason's face was different….he looked scared. That look was foreign to the blonde's face. Jason slid to the floor and mumbled incoherent words. Jason brought shaking fingers to his head and began to tug on his golden hair as he asked, "Ambition isn't a bad thing right?"

Percy blinked and he mentally slapped himself for not thinking of Thalia and her fatal flaw: ambition for power. Jason groaned "Oh no it is bad…"

Percy had no words to say, it was a deadly fatal flaw to have and just to think he had another one was really bad. The son of Poseidon asked carefully, "Jason what's the other one?"

Silence.

"Jason…"

The blonde erupted, "CONTROL! OKAY THE OTHER IS CONTROL!" Control and ambition, a lethal concoction. Control and ambition: Jason's possible doom. Jason hopped to his feet and brushed himself off,

"It's fine I can control my fatal flaw, it won't dictate who I am. I'll just…"

Percy simply shook his head "no" and Jason argued,

"I am in control of myself. The fatal flaw is not in control of me."

Percy sighed, "You're letting your fatal flaw take control right now, Grace."

"Am not! I. Am. In. Control!" Each word he punctuated with a step closer to Percy.

"Jason stop, why do you need to be in control so much? I know that you're Zeus's son but seriously."

Jason's eyes darkened,

"Because Jackson, when you're in control people don't die. When you're in control everything and everyone is safe."

A light bulb ignited over Percy's head as he said slowly,

"I get it… not only is it your fatal flaw, but you're also afraid of losing control…like your mom." The last part was a guess, little did Percy know that he had just pushed an invisible button. Jason's eyes snapped upwards and locked onto sea green orbs. Jason gritted out, "Shut up."

Percy continued, "You blame your mom's lack of control with drinking for her death. You- you have an obsession with control. You think if you lose it you'll lose yourself!"

Percy's eyes locked on electric blue skies. Jason continued to stalk towards Percy and the green eyed demigod stood his ground, despite how red Jason was and the fists that were balled at his side. Percy took another step forward and didn't flinch as Jason raised an angry fist. Percy dared,

"Hit me. If you hit me will it give you control, Jason? Hit me."

Jason raised his fist higher but Percy stayed as still as Medusa's victims, keeping his eyes on Jason's stony eyes. Percy was determined to make him break, Jason obviously needed it. If the son of the sky god kept any more emotions stocked inside of him, he would surely explode when the team would need him most. Besides, Percy knew how to take a punch Gabe was to thank. Jason's fist was currently flying toward Percy's face. Blink. The blonde haired boy lowered his fist and backed away slowly. Jason's eyes misted over and salty seas of tears threatened to pour down his red cheeks. Percy frowned as Jason struggled to keep the tears from sheeting down.

Percy stated softly, "It's okay, you can cry."

Jason gave a wet laugh and glared bitterly at Percy, "Romans don't cry."

Just as the words flew from his mouth a blinding lights seared Percy's vision. Nervous sea green eyes blinked opened slowly and he found himself at the Roman camp. Chaos filled the air: it was War Games. Percy gazed absently mindedly at a boy and girl fighting mercilessly. The girl smashed her sword into the boy's arm. A scream erupted. Percy watched, slightly horrified as the girl stabbed the other in the stomach and watched sadistically as the boy crumpled to the ground. During the fall the boy's helmet fell and blonde hair and blue eyes were shown. Percy gasped, "That's Jason."

The girl smashed her booted foot on his chest and sneered, "Are you going to cry Gracie?"

The boy shook his head and the red headed girl pressed harder on his chest, drawing a whimper from young Jason. The red head asked, "And why not?"

Younger Jason replied weakly, "N-No."

"And why is that Gracie?"

She swooshed her foot even harder.

Young Jason squeaked, "Because Romans don't cry."

Percy blinked and found himself back with Jason. The son of the seas had no idea what just happened. He looked at the son of the sky god and realized he was frozen in place as if he were a statue. Jason unfroze and began to sniffle and wipe at his eyes to stop the tears. Percy stepped closer to Jason so that they were nose to nose and stated firmly, "Cry."

Jason murmured, "Romans don't cry."

Percy spoke firmly, "Lose control."

Jason sniffled, "I-I can't. Crying is a sign of weakness…"

"Your fatal flaws are your only weakness…So. Lose. Control."

"You first."

"It doesn't work that way. Do it."

"And what about you, abused boy? Doesn't it make you mad? Mad you couldn't defend yourself? Do you still feel the fists punching you? Did he do the same thing to your mother? And you didn't do a single thing… You watched your mother get beat and didn't say a thing."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Oh now look whose losing control." Percy's eyes narrowed and he just wanted to explode. He began to count…1….2…BOOM.

"JASON YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, SERIOUSLY WHAT HAPPENED YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT BEFORE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Percy was shaking at this point, Jason reminded him of how Gabe acted when he first met him. He was so nice, and then he became sour and mean. Jason watched as the teen in front of him began to self-destruct. Percy slid to the floor and began to tug on his raven curls and close his eyes.

He mumbled, "Don't cry, don't you dare."

It was then that Jason realized that Percy and he were truly the same. They were teenagers for goodness sakes! They had no time to cope, no time to cry for their fallen friends and no time to actually live. They were simply breathing. They lived for others, they lived to protect the world. They lived as soldiers. Percy and Jason were leaders, they couldn't show weakness. They couldn't be human. They had to work as robots, not shedding a tear in fear of discouraging their troops. Because in Jason's case Romans don't cry and in Percy's case leaders don't cry. They were ticking time bombs, the toxic emotions left in their body would explode any second. 1…2….3….. Percy jumped to his feet and yelled to the sky,

"I WANT OUT! HERA, APOLLO TAKE ME TO THE SHIP! I WANT TO GET THIS WAR OVER WITH SO I CAN GO SEE MY MOM AND GO HOME. I WANT TO GO HOME!"

It was then that Jason also realized Percy hadn't been back to New York nor Camp-Half Blood.

Percy continued,

"I KNOW I'M GOING TO DIE, LUKE TOLD ME ABOUT TARTARUS. PLEASE JUST LET ME GO HOME."

Jason frowned, _Percy, dying, Tartarus?_ He didn't want Percy to die, Percy was his…. friend?

Jason yelled, "NO YOU WILL NOT DIE. I FORBID THE FATES TO."

Percy gave a wet laugh, "You can't **control** the fates Jason."

"Well I refuse to let you die."

Jason then stuck out his hand and Percy hesitantly took it. The blonde stated firmly, "I don't like you but I won't have you die."

Percy shook his hand and then asked, "Why don't you like me still?"

Jason stated simply, "Because." Percy cocked his head to the side and saw the guarded look on Jason's eyes. Percy had finally decided that Jason Grace needed to have a major break down. Jason Grace, the Roman needed to cry. Jason asked abruptly, "What's it like to have a mother?"

Percy's eyes widened and he stayed silent. Jason continued with a slightly bitter tone,

"What's it like to have friends?"

Percy stated, "You have friends… I bet you have plenty of friends at Roman camp to.."

Jason snorted and Percy yelped as images began to flash before his eyes.

_ A young blonde boy sat on his bed crying as he murmured bitterly, "I hate Roman camp. I hate it here. They're so mean. I've got nowhere else to go; I'm an orphan except for Jupiter. But he never talks to me." The young Jason stood shakily and limped over to the mirror, wheezing softly. He scowled at his thin and battered body. He needed to gain weight. He was far too thin compared to the other Roman soldiers, thus causing him to get bullied way more. He wiped the blood from his nose and began to treat the scratches and bruises on scattered on his body._

Percy opened his eyes and winced as Jason gave a hearty chuckle once he unfroze. "Just to think they didn't give you any trouble, you're thinner than me! Maybe people just naturally hate me. Poseidon's favorite son. HA!"

Percy winced once more as Jason barked, "WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL HUH? WHAT IS IT? YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, THINKING THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE JUST BECAUSE YOUR FATHER SPEAKS TO YOU."

Percy blinked twice, he was confused hadn't they just been shaking hands? Percy suddenly grew angry as he played what Jason had just said inside his head,

"YOU SOUND JEALOUS! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM HUH? YOU'RE BEING CRAZY! I DON'T FEEL THAT I'M BETTER THAN EVERYONE...I'M JUST BEING ME!"

Jason scowled and threw more words at the son of the sea god. Apollo frowned from the skies above as he watched the feud beginning,

"I don't think this is working, I think you made it worse, Hera."

Hera gasped, "Me? It was our idea!"

Apollo shrugged, "Not important, what do we do?"

An imaginary light bulb burned above Apollo's head and a cheeky grin spread across his tan face. He cracked his fingers with a crazed look in his bright blue eyes,

"I've got this duddet."

He raised his hands and Hera screamed, "NO DON'T!"

To late.

Let's just say that the son of the sea and sky god were in for a big surprise. No one said they would like it.

LALALA so whose got a guess oh comeon don't be shy! What do you think that our lovable (hot) Apollo dude did? It's not gunna be prettyyyyyy mwahahha! Closest wins! WHOP! Okay a quick question dudes: Who is youre favorite villain? Like of all time dosen't matter from what but just a villain you love. Whoever says their favorite and takes a guess of which one I Ia-la-love gets a firetrucking awesome shout out and chapter dedication *rocking on heels* HES SOOOOO AWESOME! *hint: Batman…Hint not so obvious*

MWAHAHAHAHAH PEACE OFF HOME BUSCUITS


	9. Heroes and Dragons Don't Cry

Ughhh a guest reviewer told me they were confused. Anyone second that? Does anyone think I should reboot or redo? This chappie is inspired by a really great Danny Phantom story, I looked for it but can't seem to find it but yeah ps THIS HAS BOTH LEO AND PERCY. YOU CHEEKY BISCUITS GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORDS

Hey! Poseidon Stories8 lol thanks I wouldn't mind being your crazed up author who publishes horrible stories lol n me to I love angst lol n DON'T BE STRESSED DUDE HAKUNAH MATATA! WHAT A WONDERFULL WORLD! IT MEANS NO WORRIES (well I mean like study n stuff but don't stress yourself out) so sit back and allow your mind to be soother (or disturbed by this crappy story)

PS: IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR LAZINESS AND BUMNESS SCHOOL IS STARTING AND IM LITERALLY JUST LIKE RUNNING AROUND TRYING TO END MY SUMMER RIGHT! ANY IDEAS OF HOW TO?

PPS: ACK WOW WOAH WOAH WOAH U DUDES ARE VERY AWESOME FOR EMBARKING ON THIS JOURNEY WITH ME N ACTUALLY REVIEWING I. LOVE. U MWAH

Dedicattiooonnnssss: It was Bane! whooo lol Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen(such a long name dude) Seeney 1999 Guest: Lol Love it yup Dex Zabeth n Punker 81! ;)

Known as Rome mwahhaha yes cliffe… IZZYQUAGMIRE0907 LOL I WOKE UP AT LIKE 2 AM READING YOU REVIEWS LOL Ps love ur sopa acronym Clear Bear how was your first day? S Binglebop for brofist n HIBYE HOW DARE YOU NOT RETURN BROFIST*cries* N LASSSTTLLLLY Punker81 for getting out of some dark thoughts

TO ALL A MERRY BRO FIST AND TO ALL A LONGISH CHAPTER

Jason Pov

A bright light swallowed the two demigods and their stomachs began to churn violently. Apollo and Hera looked on in horror. Apollo mumbled uneasily,

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

The sons of the sea and sky were then whisked away to a parallel universe. The two demigods landed with a vicious thud causing them to groan and roll onto their side. Jason slowly stood and dusted himself off, glancing around the foreign and dim setting cautiously. Jason squinted and saw a shadowy figure strolling towards them with long strides. Percy shot from the ground and uncapped Riptide, quickly shifting himself in defense mode. Jason followed suite and called out, "Who's there? We are armed."

The slim figure continued to saunter towards them and a bitter laugh filled the atmosphere,

"Great... I am to."

Jason's nose crinkled at the familiar voice, it sounded just like... Jason shook his head and glanced uneasily at Percy. Another bark of laughter left the strangers mouth and he then clapped his hands authoritatively. Bright, obnoxious lights flickered on. Jason blinked at the change of lighting and focused on their possible enemy. The son of Jupiter gasped at the unruly raven hair and lean stature...Percy. The only thing different was that he wore a midnight blue robe, black clothes and had vicious smirk painted on his face. This was obviously not Percy, his aura was dark and gloomy. Surprisingly Percy's wardrobe and aura wasn't what threw Jason off...his bright eyes however did. They were a cruel gold. Jason looked back at the real Percy and noticed that he was sheet white. The other Percy cackled, "We meet again Percy. Nice for you to visit your nightmare again."

Jason switched his gaze back and forth from the gold eyed Percy to the green eyed one. He scrunched his eyebrows, "Percy?"

Both turned to Jason when their name was called. Jason shook his head at his stupidity and clarified,

"Green eyed, stupid and annoying Percy."

Green-eyed Percy scowled and Jason continued, "Who is this?"

The gold-eyed Percy answered, "I'm what some may call a small part of Percy. You may call me Power Percy. I'm Percy at his ultimate strength; I'm more powerful than any demigod, god, beast or monster."

Percy grew red as he screamed, "You're a monster!"

Power Percy snorted, "You're me. We're one in the same!"

Both Percy's continued to argue with themselves until Jason yelled, "STOP! NOW POWER PERCY EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU'RE EYES ARE GOLD!"

Power Percy smirked wickedly, "I'm a representation of power Grace. Percy was offered to side with Kronos once upon a time; I'm the Percy who decided to say yes to the sweet, intoxicating power."

Percy growled, "You're the power hungry beast who decided to betray my friends!"

Power Percy tisked, "Our friends Percy."

Jason yelled exasperated,

"I'm confused, WHY ARE WE HERE? WHAT IS THE IMPORTANCE OF ALL OF THIS?"

Power Percy answered lightly, "I'm guessing the sun idiot Apollo wanted to show you more of Percy's thoughts and since I'm the head Percy here I guess I'll show you around."

Jason wanted to ask where exactly 'here' was and how many more alternate Percy's there were but was cut off when Percy cried out,

"You're just going to allow him to take a field trip through my mind and thoughts?"

Power Percy shrugged, "It's either he lives to respect you or your differences kill everyone."

Percy's green eyes narrowed, "Don't you want the world to end?"

Power Percy shook his head, "Nah then there will be nothing to rule idiot. I want us to win and show the world our power so then we will get more recognition and power."

Green eyed Percy folded his arms defiantly and stated, "No. This has gone on long enough. I won't allow it. Hera and Apollo I want to go back to the Argo."

Power Percy rolled his eyes and stated, "Since your fatal flaw is loyalty and you'll protect your friends or some lame crap like that, by not doing this you're writing their doom. The fates chose The Seven because they knew they would work well together and use each other's powers and skills but now you two are beginning to ruin the whole entire quest. Jason needs to get some respect slapped into him before he goes ahead and gets you all killed."

Jason scoffed, "Respect this, Respect that. I have no reason to respect Percy. The fates love him and he's just lucky. He's not powerful and neither are you "Power Percy."

Power Percy growled readied himself to launch at Jason. Percy frowned but agreed quickly to stop Power Percy from destroying Jason, "Fine…whatever let's get this over with."

Power Percy scowled at Jason and flipped him off. The gold eyed demigod then snapped his fingers and his gloomy robes turned into jeans, a t-shirt that said "I Got That Power," and for humor a hat that had, "Tour Guide," printed on it. Jason didn't know how he did that but ignored it none the less and began to follow Power Percy. Their tour guide grinned,

"First stop is Sad Percy."

Percy gulped and hoped nothing to depressing would be there, but considering the wars he's fought and his past that seeming unlikely. Percy asked himself, _"I wonder what the others are doing." _

Leo Pov

**Leo stop crying. Stop it. Stop.** Leo the dragon cursed and wiped at his fiery red eyes with his sleeve, trying to ignore the image in front of him.

_His Aunt Rosa screamed, "YOU MURDER! I HATE YOU STUPID F******* BRAT! YOU KILLED MY SISTER. I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE YOU WASTE OF SPACE?" _

_The rest of the Valdez family watched on sadly, turning their back on Leo, not uttering a world. Rosa continued with tears flowing from her eyes, _

_"N-NO ONE WILL L-LOVE YOU! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A-AN EXTRA WHEEL. YOU'LL HAVE NO FRIENDS AND YOU WILL D-DIE ALONE. I HOPE YOU BURN!" _

Thalia growled, "SON OF A B-." Leo didn't interrupt her like he always did so Frank laughed shakily, "Biscuit! Right Leo?" Leo continued to stare at him scaly arm, fearing to exhale for if he did fire would emit from his mouth. Leo is a dragon.

_Leo wanted to die right there, watching his beloved aunt fling fiery words at him, ignoring his desperate pleads for forgivingness. The little boy cried and wept and shivered at how alone he felt. He deserved it, he burned his mother alive. He watched her scream and roll around the scorching flames, not understanding why he wasn't catching fire. Leo ran through the flames and kneeled next to his crisping mother, trying to desperately make her screaming and pain stop. His mother's face looked like it had crusted and nasty burns covered her body, the young beautiful mother she once was, had melted like a candle stick from the flames. Leo just wanted it to stop. Fire. Fire Fire. Stop. Stop. Stop. Please Mommy stop crying. Stop screaming. The screaming died down her struggling stopped. Leo whimpered, "Madre? M-momma?" _

_He laid down next to his burned mother and ignored the fires that licked his body. Leo imagined that his mother was singing a sweet lullaby and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a fitful slumber as he hugged his mother's burned body. Leo woke up when he heard a voice scream, "HERMANA? SISTER WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_Leo jumped to his feet and gasped as he saw the whole workshop had burned down and he was now standing in the rubble next to his mother. His Aunt Rosa gasped, "L-Leo what did you do." Leo bit his lip and closed his eyes._

The scene faded and the remaining portion of the gang stared sadly at Leo. Thalia was the first to stand from her seat and embrace him tightly. A fire ignited in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't burning or destroying it was warming and comforting. All the others followed suit, not saying a word but quietly hugging the trembling demigod who fought to keep from crying. Dragons don't cry, they burn and destroy. They're beasts who everyone wants to slay. Hazel whispered, "Cry Leo….Cry it's okay."

The dragon exhaled slowly and cried….And cried….And cried. The dragon no longer held blistering fire, but instead icy rain.

Percy Pov

Power Percy led them into a bright blue room and called out, "Sad Percy. Get your butt out here." A spitting image of Percy appeared and stared at them blankly. His eyes were a sparkling light blue that was glossy from unshed tears.

Jason whispered, "Why are his eyes blue? Actually why is everything blue?"

Power Percy shrugged, "Blue is the color of sadness, but also blue symbolizes all the tears he's left unshed. He can't cry either. He holds it in. Hades forbids this boy cries the world will be flooded."

Sad Percy sniffed and Power Percy asked, "Sad Percy why are you so sad?"

Sad Percy whimpered and a bright light enveloped his whole body. When the light faded a young Percy stood in his place, with dim blue eyes. Sad Percy whimpered, "G-Gabe is going to hurt mommy, h-he said if I don't shut my f-ing mouth that I was going to get mommy killed. Gabe hit me, slapped me, punched me, burned me and much much more. B-but I'm a hero. I can't cry. I've gotta hold in the tears. When Bianca, Ethan, Beckendorf, Zoe, Castor, Lee, Michael, Luke and Silena died I held in the tears. All these years I buried my abuse. I can't cry."

Jason back tracked, "Wait why Luke."

Percy answered with a ghostly soft voice, "He was still a human being Jason."

Something prickled Jason's heart as he continued to watch Sad Percy break down…was it respect?

Sad Percy continued, "I can't be selfish but I want my mommy and I want my daddy I want to go home! I don't want to fight but I have to, I have to kill to keep my mommy, step daddy and friends alive. So I keep in the tears and I bury my past. Slash, Slash, Slash. Kill, Kill, Kill. Don't you cry now Percy, You keep strong. You keep fighting….I want to go home. I. Want. My. Mommy! I CANT CRY! DON'T YOU D-DARE CRY. DON'T YOU DARE."

And Sad Percy began to cry.

Power Percy cursed and yelled, "RUN!" Jason looked back and watched as Sad Percy began to flood the blue room with his tears. Once everyone exited Power Percy shut the door and Jason continued to gaze at the seeping tears through the slit of the door. Percy remained silent and refused to meet their searching eyes. Power Percy sighed, "Okay next stop is…."

BOOM CHICKA CHIKA BOOM! YEAH CONFUSED? TELL ME IN REVIEWS! I'LL CHANGE IF SO YEAH YEAH YEAH THE LEO PEOPLE OUT THERE ARE YOU PLEASE? HUH HUH HUH? Question of the day: What is your favorite…TV SHOW? or DISNEY MOVIE? closest one to mine gets a d-d-dedicationnnnnnn bye dudes and as always bro-fist


	10. THIS SUCKS (A note)

Wwwoaaaahhhhhh freakin almost 300 follows...wowwwww. Im soo very happy yet sad because a few (who shall not be name) Hate this story with a burning freakin passion so i reaaaaaallllly need some bitter leverage/complaints so the story shall be enjoyably idiotic to all lol. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW THIS SINKING SHIP OF A STORY GOT TO ALMOST 300 FOLLOWS BUTTTTT im happy you who have been reviewing have been with me the whole train wreck. But I thinking of discountinuing this story so even my silent readers should review and give me something to anchor this story back on track lol ive been having too much fun adding random stuff to this. BUTTTT REALLY IM SORRY DONT KILL ME ITS AN AUTHORS NOTE N MY SPELLING IS HORRRRRRIBLE IK. but how about that house of hades? Ack Nico was to much. My heart couldnt handle but soooooo goooooodddddddd hmp stupid homework byeeeeeeeeee

Percy: This story is OOC

ME: I KNOW I KNOW GAGEA SHUT UP!


End file.
